Broken Record
by Kayliem1999
Summary: Kinsley wasn't the perfect daughter, that was her sister's job. At school though, everyone wanted to either be with her or be her. After all, being the Cheerio Captain has it's perks. On her latest adventure, she gets caught and is faced with a choice. Join a club or get suspended. Her dance partner of thirteen years, Jake Puckerman, swoops in and recruits her. Bad Summary!
1. Chapter 1: Vandalism

**So, this is my first Glee fic. I hope you like it. **

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Kinsley sat outside the office with her head in her hands. She could hear her parents arguing with the principal over the latest thing she had done. But they weren't defending her. No, they were apologizing for her. Saying that she knew better, but she was just a troublemaker. That she was just pining for all of the attention. They couldn't have been farther away from the truth.

Kinsley August was a lot of things. The class slut, maybe, but not a trouble maker. So, maybe she did get caught spray painting with a bunch of upper-classmen on school property. But it wasn't vandalism, that was such a terrible word. It was art, at least, to Kinsley.

Her parents didn't seem to agree. Kinsley could tell that much when they stepped in the hallway. Her mother stood with her hands on her hips, her face hardening into a cold glare, and her hair pulled back into a severe knot on the back of her head. Honestly, she kind of scared her.

"What were you thinking?" Her mother demanded.

Before she could answer, her mother cut her off.

"I'll tell you what, you weren't thinking."

"Mom," Kinsley started.

"Not now," her mother said cutting her off again. "Get you coat, we're leaving."

Kinsley sighed as she stood. She walked toward her locker, the click of her mother's designer heels not far behind. Her father, who hadn't said anything yet, came up behind her.

"Why can't you act more like your sister?" He said.

His words felt like a punch in the stomach. Reyna, she was perfect. Perfect boyfriend, perfect grades, perfect friends and the captain of the . Unfortunately, that meant she fell in alignment with their parents lifestyle. Kinsley didn't, it was as simple as that. Dancers didn't fit in at Country Clubs and stupid cheese parties. But Reyna did.

"Because," Kinsley said pulling her Cheerios jacket and backpack out of her locker. "I'm nothing like her and I never _ever_ want to be."

She slammed the metal door and turned on her heel, stomping down the hallway. Kinsley pushed through the double doors at the front of the school.

* * *

Kinsley pulled her hair into a bun and unzipped herself from her Cheerios uniform. She stepped into the tights and dance shorts hung over her desk chair. Over her hot pink sports bra, she yanked an off the shoulder crop top with a weird graphic design on the front. Half her stomach was visible –which meant anyone could see her toned abdomen –but that didn't seem to bother her. Running out of her room, she grabbed her dance bag and a pair of boots.

As she ran through the door of the studio she was already pulling on her character shoes for advanced jazz. Strapping the last strap, she stumbled into the classroom.

"Miss August, nice of you to join us," the teacher said. "Mr. Puckerman was looking a little troubled trying to do the dance by himself."

Kinsley walked toward her dance partner with her head down. The music switched on and they all started moving.

"You okay?" Jake whispered in her ear.

"Fine," she lied leaning into him.

They had a weird relationship. They both went to the same school and were both sophomores. For about thirteen years they had danced together, but their 'friendship' didn't go outside of dance….mostly. Kinsley had lost her virginity to him the summer after eighth grade at a party with cheap beer and upperclassmen.

"I know you're lying," he replied.

"What makes you so sure I'm not telling the truth?"

They moved across the floor crossing with the other students in their class.

"You've never been late to a dance class before."

She knew he was right, but she didn't say anything to him.

"So," he said grabbing his water bottle during break period. "I heard Principal Sylvester said you either had to join another club or you'd be suspended."

"Yeah, I don't know what I'm going to join," Kinsley replied taking a sip of water.

"How about Glee?"

Kinsley choked on her water the second he finished his sentence. After her coughing fit ended, she wiped her mouth before responding.

"I don't sing and no offense, but Glee isn't cool anymore."

"We need a new girl dancer."

"I'll think about it," she said walking back to class.

* * *

It was the next day when the final bell rang. Kinsley watched from her locker as a few of the Glee club members found their way slowly to the choir room. She had honestly thought about trying out and that's why she stood there. Playing with the hem of her Cheerio skirt she walked toward the choir room.Kinsley stepped into the room trying to mask the fact that she, for some reason she couldn't identify, was terrified.

"Hello," Mr. Shue said taking a step toward her.

"Hi," Kinsley said. "I'm auditioning."

"Jake told me already, start whenever you're ready," Mr. Shue said.

"Jake," Kinsley called tilting her head.

Jake rose from his chair and padded through the rows of chairs. He found a place next to the blonde in her Cheerio uniform in the center of the floor. He knew everyone was staring at the two of them, but just like Kinsley, it didn't really bother him.

"Too Close duet from last Spring," she whispered in his ear. "You think you're up to it?"

"Piece of cake. I'll sing," he whispered back.

"Hit it," she said looking at the band in a way that could only be qualified as seductive. The music started and she immediately took the people sitting in the rows by surprise. No on -except Brittany -could move that way. And the way Jake and Kinsley moved so effortlessly together amazed them all. The words flew off Jake's tongue so easily as they danced. It was evident to everyone that there was weird chemistry between the two.

During the pause in the music, they clung to each other not removing their deep gazes from each other's eyes. When they separated, Jake did a weird step combination that involved a pelvic thrust. Kinsley laughed loudly doing her own solo. She sprinted toward him launching herself into some weird tumbling move that Jake entangled himself in. For a moment, everyone watching thought they were gonna land on the floor sprawled out on top of each other. But, they stuck the landing gracefully and with surprising expertise.

As the music came to an end, the duo stood posed perfectly. Kinsley had her leg in the air and Jake was supporting it holding her close to his body. They were looking directly in each others eyes and applause erupted. The two pulled away.

"That was amazing," Mr. Shue said. "You're in."

Kinsley cracked a big smile and jumped at Jake extremely surprised she was this happy about it. Between her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, she had a death grip. Jake stumbled back a bit, but caught himself wrapping his arms around her.

"Congratulations," Jake whispered in her ear.

"Thanks," Kinsley said pulling away realizing how close they were. And how much she liked it.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review. If you haven't noticed, there is a romance brewing Jake and Kinsley.  
Love,**

**Kaylie**


	2. Chapter 2: Used

**So, I changed the rating to T because I'm not really good at writing smutty stuff which was my plan.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

It was over a week later and Kinsley was digging in her locker for a binder when Kitty decided to sneak up on her. Smirking, she hid behind the door waiting until just the right moment. She decided when the other cheerleader closed her locker would be perfect. Unfortunately, that would be perfect. However, Kinsley had different plans.

"What do you want, Kitty?" She asked startling the other blonde.

"I'll say, Kinsley, you're the only person I have not been able to sneak up on," Kitty smiled.

"What do you want?" She huffed slinging her red bag over her shoulder and shutting her locker.

"What's going on between you a Puckerman?" Kitty asked.

"Nothing," Kinsley said turning and walking away.

"That's a bunch of bullshit," Kitty stated following.

"I've danced with him my whole life, he's like my brother," Kinsley defended.

"We all know that's not true. Two people can't move like that unless they like each other."

"There's nothing there."

"You know I heard that you guys slept together at that party after eighth grade."

"Who told you that?" Kinsley demanded stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"Everyone's heard it and by the look on your face, you just confirmed it."

"So, what if we did have sex?" She asked adjusting the strap on her shoulder. "That was years ago and it's not like I'm the only girl he has ever slept with. I'm not even the only Cheerio he's slept with. Besides, we were drunk and it was a mistake."

"Something tells me that you didn't think it was mistake when you woke up the next morning."

"When I woke up, I didn't think it was a mistake. He was holding me close to his body and at first, I thought it was the best thing that happened to me."

"What happened?"

"He woke up and we just left. And at school and dance, he acted like nothing had ever happened. Now, I'm friend with benefits."

"What about when he was going out with Marley."

"The late night phone calls stopped. Look, he really did try to change when he was with her. Despite what you all think, he really is a good guy."

And with those last words, Kinsley turned and walked toward the choir room. Heaving a sigh, she sat in the empty chair next to Jake and he snaked his arm around the back of the plastic chair.

"Can you help me tonight at the studio, I'm working on a combination Mr. Shue wanted me to do and I need your input?" She asked him.

"Yeah," he replied leaning in, but the next part he whispered in her ear. "I need help with something, too."

She knew what he meant, but she wasn't about to say no. So she nodded her head and flashed a half-hearted smile.

* * *

Jake drove them to the studio on his motorcycle. When he first saw Kinsley walk out of her house dressed in the black dance shorts, fish-net tights, a black sports bra, and the black zip-up sweatshirt that he recognized as his own, it almost did him in. She had her wavy hair down and she had reapplied her makeup after school. There was no way getting around the fact that she was beautiful no matter what, but she was unbelievably sexy even when she didn't try to be.

"You know you're killing me, right?" Jake said as she climbed onto the bike. He handed her a helmet and she smirked at him pulling it over her head. She grabbed onto him tightly resting her chin on his shoulder and they were off.

Kinsley jammed her studio key into the door of the studio. The lights were off and no one but the two teenagers were there. The studio was closed to the public this late on a Friday night –though it really was only 7:30. But they both worked at the studio to pick up extra cash and that had its perks. Best one; unlimited studio access.

Jake flipped on the lights in the back classroom as the two dropped their belongings on the dusty floor. Kinsley plugged her phone in the stereo and the music boomed through the speakers. She walked to the center of the floor and slid down into her middle splits. She smirked over at Jake who had a visible problem already forming.

"Damn," he muttered.

"So, maybe I am trying to kill you," she teased pulling herself out of her stretching position. With ease, she strapped on her character shoes and changed the song on her phone putting it on loop. "Let's get started."

"What do you need me to do?"

Kinsley broke down the moves for him. She explained everything in detail –down to where he was supposed to put his hands. Jake smiled to himself; she was so passionate about dancing. And she was just so damn adorable when she thought like that. The way her nose scrunched up and she nibbled absentmindedly on her lower lip. He loved the way she did that. If he was totally honest, he would admit that he loved more than just that about her. He would say he loved everything about her. But, he was not fully honest with anyone.

As she pressed her back to his front and moved around, he had to stifle the groan rippling through his throat. Kinsley pulled away from him pulling off the sweatshirt and throwing it to the side. Sighing, she brushed some hair out of her eyes and smiled at him seductively.

Before she could blink, she was pressed up against a wall with Jake on top of her. Their lips were smashed together and their hands were roaming all over each others body. Her arms went around his neck and she had a leg hoisted up around his waist. His hands were on her butt pushing her closer to him.

Kinsley tugged at the hem of his t-shirt and he helped her pull it over his head, tossing it carelessly over his shoulder. His lips connected with the sensitive part of her neck.

And after name screaming and embarrassingly loud moaning, they laid sprawled out on the floor completely entangled in each other.

Her head was on his chest and he was playing with her mess of hair. There was a pile of clothes in the corner of the room and during the intense make-out session on the wall, the lights had been switched off.

"I need to get home," she said pulling out of his arms. Walking around the room she pulled on her scattered clothes and tossed Jake's at him probably harder than necessary. She couldn't have told you why, but she felt so pissed off at him.

Once they were both dressed, they walked out the door. As they zoomed through the city, Kinsley felt that lump in her throat, that feeling you got when you were fighting back tears. And that's when she knew why she was so angry. She was sick of being used and thrown around. Most of all, she hated that she wasn't the only girl he used that way.

As he stopped in front of her driveway and she climbed off, she muttered a quiet 'thanks' while she yanked the helmet of her head.

Jake watched her as she walked through the front door and disappeared in her dark house. He waited until he saw the light flicker on in her room and he saw her moving around, illuminated in the warm light.

* * *

**Please review! I really want to know what you think. **

**Love,**

**Kaylie**


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Kinsley sat in the corner of the choir room alone. For the last few weeks, she found herself running out of last period the second the bell rang just so she could get there sooner. And recently, she didn't really sit with Jake. More often than not, she sat with Sam or Blaine. That was unless Jake sat next to her and that was usually when he needed her help with… well… you know.

But today, she wasn't smiling. No there were tears streaming down her face and she had her knees pulled to her chest. Her nose was running and she knew her makeup was caked on her cheeks.

"Kinsley," Marley asked stepping through the door. The blonde cheerleader didn't respond. Marley ran toward her dropping her bag on the floor. She wrapped her arms around her and Kinsley rested her head on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she sniffled.

Gradually, other people came in and made a beeline for the group slowly forming in the back of the room. They all hugged her and cooed in her ear that it would be okay. But it wouldn't be. Because she had to go home tonight. She had to listen to her parents bag on her and tell her how awful she was.

Jake, magically, was the last one in the room. And when he saw the tear rolling gown her cheeks, he pushed everyone out of his way and grabbed her.

"Don't listen to them," he whispered brushing a strand of hair out of the way.

"They- they told me I was an attention whore," she sobbed into his chest.

"You're not," he whispered in her hair kissing the top of her head.

"And I'm not good enough," she choked out.

"You're perfectly fine," he said pulling her back to look at her. "You are you and that's enough." He pulled her back to his chest.

"What's going on?" Mr. Shue asked walking in.

"Nothing," Kinsley said pulling away from Jake and wiping her eyes. She fixed her skirt and extended her hand to Jake. He took it and she pulled him up. Everyone just stared at her as she walked to the front of the room. "What?"

Everyone mumbled something along the line of 'nothing' and found their seats. She whispered something to the band in the corner of the room and then found a spot in the center of the room. Kinsley brushed down her uniform and nodded toward the band. The fact that she had made it very clear from the beginning that she didn't sing slipping her mind entirely.

"Made a wrong turn, once or twice," she started surprising them all already. For a girl that didn't sing, she could sing. "Dug my way out of blood and fire. Bad decisions, that's alright, welcome to my silly life."

She was good. It was as simple as that. Like, next Rachel good. And she thought she couldn't sing? She must've been delusional.

"Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood. Miss 'No way, it's all good'. It didn't slow me down. Mistaken, always second guessing. Underestimated, look I'm still around. Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel like you're less than perfect. Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing, you are perfect to me. You're so mean when you talk about yourself. You were wrong. Change the voices in your head. Make them like you instead."

And she kept singing like that. Belting out the notes like it was nothing. There were fresh tears in her eyes and she continued. She looked beautiful standing up there, absolutely beautiful.

"Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing, you are perfect to me," Kinsley sang as the song ended.

The second the final word came off her tongue, everyone erupted in applause. Serious applause that's extremely loud. But, she earned it, she more than earned it.

Kinsley couldn't fight the smile on her face.

"I think you've been holding out on us," Mr. Shue said walking over to the girl. "You can definitely sing."

* * *

"This week's assignment is," Mr. Shue said pulling out a marker. He wrote the letters on the board insanely larger than actually necessary. Kinsley was kind of dreading it, this would be the first assignment she was required to take part in. "Secrets."

Collective groans filled the room, but no one actually said anything. Honestly, Kinsley didn't mind, she already had a song in mind.

* * *

The next day, Kinsley sat anxiously waiting for everyone to arrive. She played with her skirt, brushed nonexistent pieces of hair out of her eyes, picked at her nails, swung her legs and pretty much just flat out fidgeted. Finally when everyone was sitting in their respective seats, her hand shot up in the air and she practically flew out of her seat.

"Mr. Shue, can I go first?" She asked.

Tina muttered something under her breath that she knew was probably nasty, but she ignored it.

"Sure," Mr. Shue said.

Kinsley jumped out of her chair and ran quickly to the front of the room. She practically threw the sheet music at the piano player (**A/N: I think his name is Brad, but I'm not sure) **and tosses a copy to the band. When she was standing in the middle of the floor again, she tossed her jacket to the side and put a piece of hair behind her ear.

"My secret involves someone else in the room," she said refusing to look at Jake.

He knew that very second what she was about to do.

The music started playing and Kinsley started dancing. The moves she was doing had the desired effect; be sexy.

"Let me know that I've done wrong. When I've known this all along. I go around a time or two just to waste my time with you. Tell me all that you've thrown away, find out games you don't wanna play. You are the only one that needs to know," Kinsley sang with so much venom dripping off her tongue. She came up to Sam with a devilish grin painted on her face as she continued to belt out word after word.

Kinsley grabbed him by the hands and pulled him out to the middle of the floor with her. She moved against him and he smiled at her following every move.

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret. Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret, my dirty little secret," she sang pushing him back in the direction of his chair. With perfect ease, she danced around the floor. And as the meaning of the song sank in, they were honestly shocked.

"Who has to know the way he feels inside. Those thoughts I can't deny, these sleeping thoughts won't lie. And all I've tried to hide, it's eating me apart. Trace this life out. I'll keep you my dirty little secret. Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret," she sang looking directly at Jake now. Not that it mattered, they had all already put the pieces together.

"My dirty little secret, dirty little secret, dirty little secret. Who has to know? Who has to know," she finished the smirk disappearing from her lips. For some reason, she didn't feel better telling everyone the truth, she felt worse. Everyone clapped for her as she walked back to her seat in the back of the room.

"And there it is," Tina said loudly. "You know, I knew there was some kind of dirty secret behind that innocent little look in your eye, I just didn't think it was that good."

"Tina," Mr. Shue scolded.

"No, she's right," Kinsley said. "I'm not innocent, I never acted like I was. No innocent girl is a Cheerio."

"You've been sleeping with Jake haven't you?" Tina said voicing what they all were wondering.

Kinsley glanced at Jake before continuing. "On and off since the summer after eighth grade."

"You're such a slut," Tina said.

"Hey," Jake said standing up. "Kinsley is not a slut."

"No self-respecting girl would sleep with a Puckerman," Tina said.

Kinsley rose to her feet and looked Tina right in the eye. "I thought this club was supposed to be different," she said. "If I wanted this much judgment, I would've signed up for something else."

With that, she was gone. Sprinting out the door and down the hallway. Jake ran after her, chasing her down the hallway.

"Kinsley," he called.

He caught up to her and pulled her close toward him. She tried to pull out of his grip, but he was stronger than her. So she dropped her arm and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"You can't listen to her," he said.

He pulled her to his chest and she stood there like a stiff rock. She didn't cry, she didn't feel anything.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review. Also, this is going to sound super weird, but do you think I should write in Kinsley getting pregnant? If so, leave me a review.**

**Love,**

**Kaylie**


	4. Chapter 4: Friends

**So, in the last chapter I forgot to include the names of the songs I used. It was Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects and Perfect by Pink. I do not own it if there was any question. In fact, I own nothing.**

* * *

"You're not mad at me for telling our secret?" She asked. Her voice was kind of muffled given her face was smooshed against his shoulder.

"No," he stated. "I've been a really big ass lately."

"You come by it naturally," she joked pulling away from him.

"Yeah," he smiled at her. "I do."

Jake kissed her head softly then wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Kinsley's arm snaked around his waist as they walked down the hallway. It was silently agreed upon that they weren't going back inside the choir room, not today, at least. Instead, the two pushed through the double doors at the front of the school. They came to his motorcycle and pulled on helmets. Jake climbed on first, then Kinsley got on next clinging to the boy in front of her.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a secret," he replied shouting over the sound of the cars rushing by them.

And then it was silent between the two again. They pulled into a nearly empty parking lot and as Kinsley pulled off her helmet, she took in the building in front of them. It was old and crumbly, the light up sign that said 'Emily's' in red letters that hung above the foggy window flickered. Kinsley followed Jake through the door which jingled when it moved. An old woman with a name tag that read 'Emily' in curly-cue handwriting waddled toward them and enveloped Jake in a bone crushing hug. Emily took a step back and smiled bringing her hands to her face.

"Jake, you've grown up so much," she cooed turning to look at Kinsley. "And who is this beautiful girl, is she your girlfriend?"

Jake sputtered for a moment before Kinsley took pity and stepped in. "I'm Kinsley," she smiled extending her hand. "Jake and I are really good friends."

Emily shook the younger girls hand, matching the smile on her lips. Jake and Kinsley followed her to a booth and sat down. As Jake took his seat, she swatted the back of his head with a stack of menus that she then place in the middle of the table.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Scoop her up before someone else does," she hissed not so quietly. Kinsley stifled her giggles biting her lip.

"Emily," Jake whined.

"Don't 'Emily' me," she said walking away.

"She seems sweet," Kinsley commented.

"Yeah," Jake smiled.

"How do you know her?"

"She looked after me when I was younger, lived next door to my mother when she was growing up. After I was born, she would babysit for free while my mom worked."

"That's cool," Kinsley said.

"Yeah, my mom didn't want to leave me very often," Jake smiled crossing his arms leaning on the table.

"My parents didn't really mind leaving me alone," Kinsley said her smile fading as she played with her bracelet. "I had an army of nannies to raise me."

Neither one of them said anything, they didn't know what to say. Kinsley cut through the layer of silence after what felt like an awkward eternity.

"Wanna split a chocolate shake with me?" She asked.

"Sure," he said.

Emily came back and Jake ordered for the two. After she left, they talked about random stuff. Well, Kinsley talked and Jake listened intently to every word that came across her lips.

They sipped on the shake when it came until it was gone and then Jake left some cash on the table –after five minutes of battling over who was going to pay. Jake kissed Emily on the cheek as they left and got back on his motorcycle.

* * *

It must've been hours later and they still laid in her room. Kinsley –who had pulled on a green tank-top, faded jean shorts and mix-matched socks –had her feet against her floral wallpaper and had her head hanging over the edge of the mattress. Jake was sprawled out on her shag carpeting turning a small bouncy ball over in his hands.

"We should be studying for that Chemistry test," she said rolling over to look at him.

"We have plenty of time for that," he said turning on his side to smile at her.

"Are you hungry," she asked. "I can attempt to make something."

"Since when can you cook?" He asked her.

"I can't," she smiled standing up. "But I like to try new things."

Chuckling quietly to himself he followed her out of her room and down the big staircase. The two slid across the tile on their socks and stumbled into the kitchen breaking into insane laughter. Kinsley grabbed a pot from the cabinet and Jake tossed her a box of macaroni and cheese from the pantry. She filled the pot with water and let it boil on the stove. Leaning on the counter she folded her hands under her chin and smiled over at Jake.

"So far so good," he said.

"I haven't burned the house down yet so that's good."

"Where are your parents, they're never here? Neither is your sister."

"My parents are probably at the country club and Reyna is probably at the gym or with Brian."

"Are they ever here?"

"Not really," she said dumping the box of pasta into the pot. She shook some salt into the bubbling water and turned back to Jake.

Kinsley drained the pasta and started mixing in the cheese powder and milk. When it was done, she scooped it out into bowls and handed Jake one with a spoon in it. He took a bite and smiled.

"Pretty good," he said.

"Thanks."

* * *

**What did you think? Please review, I've got one little review on this story. I really appriciate feedback and suggestions!**

**Love,**

**Kaylie**


	5. Chapter 5: Hurt

**I own nothing.**

* * *

It was like a punch to the stomach when she heard the news from another Cheerio at early morning practice. Jake had asked Marley to the dance that Friday night and she had agreed to go. What made it ten times worse was that he hadn't even cared enough to tell her himself. And she just felt so mad, like she needed to punch something. She had never admitted it to herself, but she wanted to be his first choice.

What wasn't she good enough for him, anyway? She was unbelievably sexy and she knew him better –mentally and physically –than anyone else in this hellhole. But that didn't matter because Marley was the good girl and she was the better choice. Safer choice, at the least. But that made it hurt more than it already did.

So Kinsley showered down and dried off. Zipped up her uniform and perfected her blonde ponytail with that swooping curl at the bottom. Swiped on some makeup and looked in the mirror. She wasn't good enough for Jake, but any other guy would be more than happy to take her to the dance. Her bag slung over her shoulder, she pushed her way out of the locker room and into the hallway getting lost in the swarms of zit-faced teenagers overflowing with raging hormones.

She was determined that by the end of the day she would have a date to that dance even if it killed her. And she did get a date, a hot one too. Before the first bell even rang, Steven Nicholas the starting point guard for the Varsity Basketball team asked her. She agreed playing it off with as much coolness she could muster –which she felt like wasn't much -as the words rolled off her tongue.

Maybe he wasn't the boy she wanted to go with, but his status would definitely increase her popularity at least twenty percent, if not more. But what the hell did that matter? He wasn't Jake Puckerman and he never would be.

And after all, two could play at this game. He goes with his gorgeous ex-girlfriends. She goes with a senior who has remarkable muscles. No big deal, right? At least, in theory.

No matter how hard she tried, Kinsley couldn't figure out what was so special about him anyway. He was a real pain in the ass most of the time, he rarely opened up and he used her for sex. But she liked him, no, she loved him.

* * *

Later that day in Glee club when Jake sat with Marley instead of her, she almost cried right there. And as his arm went around the back of her chair, Kinsley sighed and directed her blank gaze straight ahead. She tried to tell herself that if she didn't see it then it wasn't really happening, but she knew that was a bunch of crap. When Mr. Shue walked through the door, she had to stifle the sigh of relief building in her throat. Finally, she thought to herself, a distraction.

"What's got you down little lady?" Same asked sitting down in the chair next to her. Kinsley knew he was doing some impression of a character, but she wasn't in the mood to guess which one. Not at a time like this. Not when, for the first time since middle school, she wasn't getting what she wanted. Kinsley August always got what she wanted, but it seemed like even that was slipping away.

The laugh she gave was halfhearted and quiet. It might have given a slight hint of expression to her lips, but did not reach her big blue eyes.

"I'm fine," she lied. "Just fine."

Sam knew she was lying, but he didn't press it. If she wanted to talk about it, she would've. But he knew that whatever it was that was bothering her probably had something to do with the fact that Marley and Jake were back together. Even if he tanked his SAT's, he was smart enough to see that Kinsley had a thing for little Puckerman. And Jake had a thing for her, too. And his thing wasn't like the other guys that Sam saw looking at Kinsley. Unlike the other guys Kinsley had wrapped around her little finger, Jake actually cared about her and didn't just want in her pants.

Mr. Shue introduced the assignment for that week, but Kinsley wasn't really paying attention to that. Something about Broken Hearts.

Instead, her subconscious gaze had found its way back over to the newly renewed couple on the other side of the room. They were so cute together; it made her want to run out of the room. She was crazy to think he would pick someone like her when he could have a girl like Marley.

"Kinsley," Jake called after her as they all spilled out of the choir room and into the hallway.

"What?" She asked trying to keep her anger out of her voice.

"I'm taking Marley to the dance on Friday and I need you're help."

"Depends on what I'm helping with," she said opening her locker door.

"I need help picking out a corsage for her."

"Sure," Kinsley replied despite her better judgment. "Pick me up early for dance and we'll go order one."

"Thanks."

"Sure, I need to buy a boutonnière for Steven anyway," Kinsley said digging in her locker. Just because it hurt didn't mean she had to take her guard down.

"You're going with Steven?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" She said slamming her locker door.

"No."

"Pick me up at 4:30 and find out what color her dress it. Do not be late," she instructed backing away. When the last word was off her lip, she turned on her heel and ran away leaving Jake by himself.

He slammed his fist into her locker angrily. Jake hated that she was going with that muscle-head. But he knew he shouldn't feel that way. He was with Marley again and that was for the best. Someone was just going to get hurt if they continued to go down that path, so he grew a pair and swerved off the road. Even if that meant he had to hide how he felt for Kinsley.

She obviously didn't feel anything remotely the same for him anyway. Besides, why would she pick someone like him anyway? She could have any guy she wanted at the snap of the finger.

They could still be friends, right? She didn't even seem fazed by the fact that he was with Marley again. So maybe it hurt hearing that she was with a senior, but he was protecting her and that was the right thing to do.

But if it was the right thing, why did it leave a hollow feeling in his chest? Why did it hurt so much?

* * *

**Please review! I got seven reviews today, but they were all from the same dude...**


	6. Chapter 6:Liar

**I own nothing! And I don't own Liar by Eden's Edge either. **

* * *

Kinsley waited on the porch for him to pull up in his bike. She was being desperate when she pulled on the fishnet tights and the black shorts. The torn up shirt that showed off her black lacy bra might've been a little much thinking about it now, but she was trying to get him to crack. Yeah, she felt kind of guilty about it, Marley had been nothing but nice to her. But she needed Jake. Okay, maybe that was a little much, but she really loved him. Love. She never thought that would happen.

Slinging her bag over her shoulder she walked to the bottom of the driveway when she saw him come around the corner and waited. He noticed what she was wearing, but didn't say anything. She climbed on the bike and they were off.

They pulled into the grocery store parking lot and climbed off. Kinsley tossed her helmet on the seat and ran her fingers though her hair trying to be even remotely sexy. But the man didn't budge.

Together they walked into the store and walked into the store and walked toward the back. Lima had one place to buy flowers and it was the same place you bought pop tarts and condemns. Kinsley had bought both with Jake just in the last month.

"How can I help you?" The woman behind the counter asked. The poor woman had a bad case of eighties-hair.

"He needs to buy a corsage for his girlfriend and I need to get one of those flower things for dudes for my date," Kinsley said.

"A boutonnière?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, that," Kinsley said.

"Well," the woman said riffling through the stack of papers and chomping her gum. "What kind of flowers do you want?"

Kinsley turned to face Jake. "What color is her dress?"

"She said she bought a dress that was like some kind of shade of purple. That one that's also the plant that makes you all drowsy and stuff."

"Lavender?" Kinsley asked trying to help the struggling boy in front of her.

"I don't know, I'm not a color genius."

Kinsley sighed and turned back to the woman who reeked of hairspray. "On the first order form put Jake Puckerman as the name and he'll have a white rose as the main flower," Kinsley ordered.

"Do you want to have baby's breath around the flower?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, and the band needs to be silver with minimal leaves. On the next one put Kinsley August and I'll need a red rose with baby's breath. The ribbon _must_ be white. No exceptions."

Once the order was placed, the two paid for the flowers and left. They would pick them up the night of the dance. As they were leaving, Jake asked her a question.

"Why did I need to know what color her dress was?"

"Because knowing you, you'd buy a red rose to go with a pink dress."

"That's a problem?"

"Yeah, red and pink clash and then the whole night would've gone to hell."

"Sorry I asked," he muttered climbing on the motorcycle and driving toward the studio. Kinsley hopped off easily tugging at the hoodie she had snagged from Jake at some point in their screwed up relationship. That too was an desperate attempt to make him hers. Not that he had ever been in the first place.

* * *

For the first time in awhile, she was wearing street clothes and her hair was down. But she was performing today, even if it was only her assignment for the week. It meant more than that to her. It was a special occasion, she had said that morning to herself. So Kinsley pulled on a little green dress with squares pressed on in a darker green and her denim vest. Now, she was regretting picking the silver strappy heels to accompany the dress, but hurt.

She sat in one of theatre chairs in the audience waiting for everyone else to enter the room. Her legs were crossed as she sat in the front row by herself. When the whole club was sitting in the rows separated by who was mad at who or the latest drama, Mr. Shue instructed Kinsley to step onto the stage. Her heels clacked against the wood of the stage as she took her spot in front of the microphone. The band lined up behind her and the music played.

**(Italics are Kinsley singing just FWI.)**

_I helped you find her a diamond ring  
You made me try it on and everything  
Tomorrow you'll both say "I do"  
And I'll be there 'cause that's what best friends do_

The words came off her lips and she stared straight ahead at the people in the audience. She saw Jake sitting with his arm around Marley in the third row. _  
I should win an Oscar  
Best actress in a show  
You always see me smiling  
Little do you know  
I'm a liar, I'm a liar  
The biggest liar in the world  
I'm crying, I'm crying  
Like I've never cried before_

There were tears forming her eyes and rolling down her cheek. What was the point in fighting it? Everyone who was listening could've told you what she meant as the words came across her lips. _  
I know you always heard me say  
You'll meet the perfect girl one day  
The night you called and told me the news  
I said that I couldn't be more thrilled for you_

And that's when she looked directly at Jake with raw emotion on her face. She was fighting to get the words out of her mouth. He needed to know the truth about how she felt._  
This might be funny timing  
But it doesn't matter now  
I never thought I'd say this  
But I just figured out  
I'm a liar, I'm a liar  
The biggest liar in the world  
I'm crying, I'm crying  
Like I've never cried before  
If I ever tell you that I found the perfect man  
That he's everything I've ever wanted  
Just as I had planned  
I'm a liar, I'm a liar  
The biggest liar in the world  
'Cause I'll be crying, I'll be crying  
Like I've never cried before  
I helped you find her a diamond ring  
You made me try it on and everything _

She finished the song, the words coming off her tongue easily. But as the music ended, she realized just what she was doing. Embarrassed, she removed her eyes from Jake. Ignoring the loud applause erupting through the room, she sprinted down the stairs of the stage and up the aisle. As she ran through the doors and clattered into the hallway, she noticed she was sobbing uncontrollably. Kinsley could hear the doors swing open behind her and someone calling her name, but she didn't stop. Couldn't stop. She knew it was Jake following her swooping in to save the day. And she wasn't about to let him because she just wanted to be mad. She wanted to run as fast and as far away as possible from him.

But he caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm. She tried to pull away from him, but he was stronger than she was. So, she gave in and let him pull her so she was facing him.

"What do you want, Jake," she asked not meeting his gaze. There were still tears on her cheeks and she didn't want him to see that.

"Why did you run?" He asked.

"Are you seriously that stupid?" She demanded looking at him straight in the eyes. "I ran because I was embarrassed. I told them all how I feel. How I feel about _you_."

And suddenly he got it all. "Kinsley," he said reaching out to touch her arm, but she flinched away from him.

"Don't 'Kinsley' me," she hissed. "I'm not doing this anymore. I _can't _do this anymore. Whatever this is, I'm done."

"You can't just walk away after a confession like that," he yelled at her.

"Wanna bet?" She shouted back. "What's keeping me here anyway? It's not like you feel the same."

"But I do."

"No," she said backing away. "You don't. You're just scared to lose one of your little toys."

She turned around and ran away from him wiping at the fresh tears on her cheeks. He didn't love her, she told herself, not really. She was just his toy and she knew she wasn't the only one.

Besides, she didn't need him. She was Kinsley August, captain of the Cheerios and she didn't care about anything. But there was this terrible nagging feeling in her chest that just didn't go away. In fact, it got worse the further she ran and she had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't about to go away anytime soon. No matter how much ice cream she ate or how many guys she went out with. It was just there and the thing that scared her the most was that she could tell it might become a part of her.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Kaylie**


	7. Chapter 7: Moves

**I don't own anything! I don't own Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope either.**

* * *

Kinsley walked through the sliding door of the grocery store already dressed to go to the dance. There were other kids her age dressed up for the dance forming a line away from the counter. She looked down at herself sighing. A bunch of Cheerios had gone shopping for dresses the night before and she had been dragged along by Kitty who made her swear she was actually still going to the dance still. They had all thrown dresses at her, but she didn't like any of them. By the end of the night, she had bought a pair of black heels and some new eyeliner. No dress.

So when she got home, she started digging through the tub of Reyna's old school dance dresses in the basement. She found a short black one that was skin tight and the sleeves were off the shoulder.

"This will have to do," Kinsley whispered to herself standing up.

That's how she had gotten there. In the days following her little outburst in Glee club, she was going through hell and she was sure she was a mess. Despite her better judgment, she let Sam drag her to the choir room everyday, but she sat in the back corner separated from the group. Everyone noticed, but no one dared to say anything about it.

Someone stepped in line behind her, but she didn't turn to look at who it was. Just another student from her school, she thought. That was until she caught a whiff of that cologne. She would be able to place that scent anywhere.

"Kinsley," he asked. His voice confirmed her suspicions.

"Yeah," she asked turning to look at him.

He gasped as his eyes roamed over her body. Her dress hugged her in all the right places, her legs looked amazing in those black heels, blonde curls fell around her face and her makeup highlighted her flawless skin. "You look amazing," Jake said smiling at her.

"Thanks," Kinsley blushed looking down at her feet. It was weird standing there with him. There was a new tension there, not the kind they usually felt right before they had sex. Kinsley was very aware of the fact that it could always be that way. The thought made her sick.

Neither of them said anything, just stood there. When it was Kinsley's turn to pick up her order she rattled off her name and took the plastic container when the man behind the counter handed it to her. She smiled at him dropping a quiet 'thank you' and turned back to Jake.

"I better go," she said. "Steven is gonna be at my house to pick me up and if Reyna sees that I took her car, she'll have a heart attack."

She didn't wait for him to say anything, just turned around and walked away. He watched her walk away sighing loudly to himself.

"She's got you whipped," the man behind the counter commented.

"You have no idea," Jake muttered.

* * *

Steven picked her up at six-thirty, but no one was there to take pictures of them. Instead, Kinsley stood on the front porch, her hair blowing lightly in the wind. When he pulled into the driveway, she opened the door of the beat-up truck and climbed in.

Like every other student going to the dance, they went to Breadstix. Not that they had much of a choice, it was the only restaurant in town with relatively edible food. The waiter took them to a table for two. Kinsley didn't mind it was in the back until they walked past the table overflowing with the Glee club. Their conversations stopped when she walked by and they all stared at her. For some reason she couldn't identify, she stopped in front of them. A forced smile came on her lips and she said 'hi' quickly.

"Damn, girl," Unique commented. "Girls, lock up your boys 'cause Kinsley August is looking fierce."

Everyone chuckled except Jake, he just looked at her. Somehow, she looked prettier than she did when he saw her an hour ago. Then she was flawless, now she was breath taking. Even if the smile on her lips was fake.

"I better go," Kinsley said. "See you guys at the dance, I guess."

She turned around and followed Steven to the table.

Steven went on and on about basketball, but Kinsley wasn't really listening. She was pushing her food around on her plate trying to keep her gaze from wandering back over to her friends who seemed to be having a better time than she was. She saw Jake lean over and whisper something in Marley's ear then press a kiss to her cheek. Kinsley swallowed the lump forming in her throat. Why did it have to hurt so bad?

* * *

The gym was decorated all pretty with colored streamers and balloons. There were tables lined up in the back and there was a long table with Coach Sylvester's 'special' punch that she was heavily guarding. The stoners were huddled in the back of the gym already giggling about nothing. Music blared through the speakers unbelievably loud and the lights were off. Sam, Blaine and Artie were on stage performing when she first got there. But no matter how nice the gym looked, you couldn't get past the sickly sent of sweat with a hint of flower perfume. The perfume didn't help though, it made it worse.

Kinsley stepped onto the stage with Ryder standing at the microphone next to her. It was her turn to perform. Even though Figgins wasn't the principle, it seemed that the school was still to cheap to pay for real entertainment. So, like every other dance, the responsibility fell to the Glee club. The band started playing and she looked at Ryder as he started sing. She didn't know him all that well, so when he asked her to perform this song with him, she was a little hesitant. But she did agree realizing that she didn't want to perform a song alone in front of the school. Besides he seemed like a nice guy.

"A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven," Ryder sang smiling over at Kinsley.  
"I don't wanna waste the weekend. If you don't love me pretend. A few more hours then it's time to go. As my train rolls down the east coast, I wonder how you keep warm. It's too late to cry, too broken to move on," Kinsley sang returning his smile. Her gaze turned out to look out into the crowd slow dancing. Her eyes came across Jake and Marley slow dancing toward the back of the room. Ryder noticed her smile fading away from her lips and he followed her gaze. When he saw what she was staring at so sadly, he understand.  
"And still I can't let you be. Most nights I hardly sleep. Don't take what you don't need from me," Ryder took over shooting her a questioning glance. She nodded her head clearing all expression from her face.  
"It's just a drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven," their voices mixed together almost perfectly. Jake noticed that and that pang of jealousy filled his chest. But he didn't let on, instead, he continued swaying with Marley who couldn't have been more oblivious to what was brewing in her date.  
"Misplaced trust in old friends, never counting regrets. By the grace of God I do not rest at all," he sang. "And New England as the leaves change. The last excuse that I'll claim I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl."  
"And still I can't let you nights I hardly sleep. Don't take what you don't need from me," Kinsley sang, her voice emitting from the speakers beautifully. There was emotion in her voice, though she didn't show it on her face. Anyone who really knew her knew what this song meant.  
"It's just a drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my," they sang together and to anyone watching, it might've seemed like they were singing this song to each other. But, they weren't. The words coming across Kinsley's lips were meant for Jake and she had an inkling of a suspicion that Ryder was mentally dedicating this song to Marley. She had heard that there was something between them earlier in the year, but she hadn't seen it yet. He must've been pretty good at hiding it.  
"Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore," Ryder and Kinsley sang, their voices blending together. They removed their microphones from the stands and turned to face each other. Kinsley took a step toward him. "No. No heaven doesn't seem far away. Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore. No. No. Heaven doesn't seem far away. Oh. Oh."  
"A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was praying that you and me might end up together," Kinsley belted out pressing her hand to Ryder's.  
"It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most. 'Cause you are my heaven, you are my heaven," Ryder sang grinning at Kinsley as he finished the song. The music slowly died away and the two stood there just smirking at each other. When the applause erupted through the gym, Kinsley wrapped her arms around Ryder's chest. His strong arms snaked around her waist and he rocked them side to side.

"You did really good," she whispered in his ear.

"Not as good as you," Ryder replied.

* * *

Kinsley sat at a table alone, twirling around the contents of her cup around. She had found Steven shoving his tongue down Julie Smith's throat after she stepped off stage. After a painfully loud smack to his cheek and a splash of punch in his face, Kinsley stormed off. They resumed after she stomped away and that's why she was there now.

She looked over at the crowd of people dancing peppered with the few couples who were grinding.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing all by herself?" Ryder asked standing behind her.

"My date shoved ditched me for Julie Smith," Kinsley shouted over the music.

"That sucks," he yelled back.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Come on," he said sticking his hand out to her. "A girl wearing a dress like that deserves to have at least one dance."

Kinsley hesitated for a moment, but took his hand allowing him to pull her out to the middle of the floor. They both took turns showing off their best moves. Kinsley's were actually presentable. Ryder's, well, his made Kinsley throw her head back laughing.

"What?" He asked showing mock-hurt. "Not everyone can be a dance protégé."

Ryder grabbed both of Kinsley's hands and spun her around. She turned into his chest giggling and jumped into the air. His hands found her waist supporting her. The music stopped and a slow song echoed through the gym.

Silently, Kinsley clasped her hands around his neck and his went around her waist. They rocked to the music and they just talked.

"Jake's an idiot for not asking you out," Ryder stated.

"No," she said blankly. "He got to know me and he didn't like what he saw. I don't blame him for running."

"Why do you say that?" He asked. "I mean, you're unbelievably beautiful, you can dance like nobody's business, you're funny and you're deadly sexy. You are the complete package."

Kinsley didn't say anything, just rested her head on his chest.

"You don't have to believe me," he whispered in her ear.

Kinsley smiled softly to herself not really sure why. It was silent between them for a few minutes.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked looking at him with big blue eyes. He could see tears were threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"Sure, anything," he said.

"I think I'm pregnant," Kinsley whispered. Never in his life had he seen a girl look so vulnerable. At first, he wasn't sure if he heard her right, but his fears were confirmed when a tear rolled down her cheek. "And Jake is the father."

Unsure of what else to do, Ryder hugged her tight to his chest, running his hand up and down her back.

"It'll be okay," he whispered in her ear. What else could he say? But no matter what he said, he had this boiling desire to punch Jake in the face and yell at him for ruining this girl's life. He felt her body shaking in his arms as sobs raked through her body. "It'll be okay," he repeated. Though he couldn't have told you why, he felt like he might cry, too.

* * *

**Well, I kind of went against what all of you told me and made her possibly pregnant. Please review an no hate. I kind of like where this story is going.**

**Love,**

**Kaylie**


	8. Chapter 8: Verdict

**I own nothing! I don't own Ache by James Carrington, either.**

* * *

Kinsley shoved the piece of plastic in her jacket pocket that was laying on her bed as she got ready for school. She had taken six, all of them positive. Ryder had purchased them for her, even though she didn't ask him to. He just showed up with a brown paper bag at school, handed it to her and walked away.

She zipped up her skirt on her Cheerio uniform and examined herself in the mirror. Her stomach was still flat, but she couldn't help but wonder how much longer it would be that way. Kinsley huffed pulling on her jacket and as she was running out of her room, she grabbed her backpack sitting on her desk chair. On her way out the door, she grabbed a granola bar and climbed into the passenger side of her sister's car.

"God," Reyna muttered playing with her bangs in the visor mirror. "What took so long?" She smacked her lips before closing the visor.

"I was having issues with my ponytail," Kinsley lied buckling her seat belt.

"Whatever," her sister said pulling onto the street.

'Meet me at my locker,' she texted Ryder.

Reyna parked the car and Kinsley climbed out ignoring her sister droning on and on about the cute thing Bryan did at the dance Friday night. She did the same thing when she heard it at diner every night since then. Kinsley walked through the door and elbowed her way through the crowd of sex-crazed teenagers. By the time she finally got to her locker, Ryder was already leaning against it playing what appeared to be Candy Crush. Smirking, she cleared her throat. He smiled at her moving out of the way and she took a step forward. She twisted the dial around for a second before she yanked open the door.

'So," Ryder said from behind her. "What's the verdict?"

"Positive, all six of them," Kinsley replied. There was no expression on her face, no emotion in her voice to give him any hint at what was boiling inside of her. He didn't know what to think, let alone say. But, Kinsley didn't expect him to do anything as she shoved books into her bag. He had done more than enough for her and it appeared that he planned to do more.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked her as she closed her locker door.

"I don't know," she replied quietly keeping her hand on the door and her back to him.

When she turned to look at him, he took in every inch of her. This girl with the red cheeks presumably from crying and tired eyes from the lack of sleep he was sure she was suffering from. There were only pieces of her façade still where they belonged, most had crumbled and scattered.

Ryder hugged her softly and she hugged him back staring at the people passing by with a hallow gaze. He pulled away from her and she shot him a sad smile.

"This is all kinda new territory for me," she said looking at her feet.

"Let's get to class," Ryder said changing the subject. Kinsley walked next to him down the hallway silently listening to Ryder trying to cheer her up. They walked through the door to the history room and sat at one of the tables in the front of the room. She hopped up on the desk folding her legs and spinning to face Ryder who sat in one of the chairs.

"I'm going to have to quit the Cheerios," Kinsley stated fiddling around with the laces on her pristine white tennis shoes.

"Don't think about it yet," Ryder scolded. "Just enjoy being a normal teenager while you still can."

Kinsley chuckled rolling her eyes. "I think being a normal teenager went out the door when I got myself into this mess."

"When was that?"

"Honestly, eighth grade. Well, the summer after eighth grade."

"How does that work?" Ryder asked his face contorting into a look of confusion.

"That's when we first had sex and our little…agreement was made."

Ryder didn't say anything for a minute. But that little minute felt like an eternity to Kinsley because in the silence, she assumed he was judging her. When he did finally open his mouth to speak, she was sure he was going to call her a slut or something like that. He didn't. Instead, he made a joke that was in no way related to the conversation at all.

"What did the alien say to the plant?" He asked.

"What?" Kinsley asked.

"Take me to your weeder," Ryder replied.

Kinsley laughed slightly, not loud and barely meaningful, but at least she was smiling.

Jake heard it as he walked by scowling. But even seeing that didn't make Kinsley feel any better.

* * *

That day in Glee Club, Ryder beat Kinsley to the choir room. She sat down in the front of the room by his instruction and waited for everyone else to show up. Marley and Jake showed up last –not counting Mr. Shue. When Mr. Shue did finally show up, he stood at the front of the room.

"Ryder," he said nodding his head toward the boy sitting in the front of the room, his leg shaking up and down.

"Dude, how much coffee did you drink today?" Kinsley asked.

"None," he replied standing up and walking to the front of the room. The music started playing. "Isn't it strange the way things can change, life that you lead turned on its head? Suddenly someone means more than you felt for. House in its yard turns into home. Sorry, but I meant to say many things along the way. This one's for you," Ryder sang his eyes never leaving Kinsley's. There was no emotion on her face as she sat there, but inside she was fighting the tears battling to the surface. "Have I told you I ache? Have I told you I ache? Have I told you I ache, for you?" Words came off his tongue so easily as he stood there. Ryder started walking around the room slowly taking his eyes off of Kinsley. "The time that it took writing words for my book, seems to have broken off. The gate that I shot last time I got hurt seems to have opened itself," he looked back at Kinsley and saw the tears brimming in her eyes, a few spilling over. He turned a chair and sat on it straddling the back so he was staring at her. To hell with what everyone else though, they didn't know the truth anyway. They didn't know how much she needed them to be on her side. "Oh, what its spinnin' now. It's try to catch me up, tell me to appreciate, here and now. I'm sorry but I meant to say many things along the way. This ones for you. Have I told you I ache? Have I told you I ache? Have I told you I ache, for you?" He extended his hand to brush the tears off of her cheeks with his thumb. She reached up to touch his hand and held it against her skin.

"Have I told you I ache? Have I told you I ache? Have I told you I ache, for you?" He belted out the last notes of the song.

Everyone applauded when he was finished and the music had stopped. Everyone except Jake who sat there with an angry look on his face.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review. Fair warning, my updates will become more infrequent because I'm supposed to go back to school tomorrow. Supposed to, chances are that I won't because it is supposed to snow nonstop until Wednesday. **

**Love,**

**Kaylie**


	9. Chapter 9: Fundraising

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"Alright," Mr. Shue said walking into the choir room. "We need to talk about Fundraising for Nationals. We need costumes, plane tickets to New York, and hotel rooms."

Collective groans filled the room before he could continue. But, that always happened when it came time for fundraising.

"Any ideas?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Not a bake sale," Tina muttered.

"How about a car wash?" Kinsley asked. "We do them all the time at the studio."

"That's actually not a bad idea," Mr. Shue said. "Anyone against it?"

No one raised their hands, just stared blankly ahead entirely indifferent to what they did. They really only cared about the fact that itwould mot likely be humiliating no matter what they did. So, it was decided, they were going to have a car wash.

* * *

Kinsley showed up at the school clothed in dark jean shorts, a red bikini and a white tank-top with Ryder. Lately, they had been inseparable. That hadn't gone unnoticed by anyone. She pulled open the back door of his old car and grabbed the cardboard signs they had made the night before. Ryder climbed out of the driver's seat in blue swim shorts, a t-shirt and leather flip flops. There was a large foam sponge in his hand and a big smile on his face.

"I brought my own sponge," he said obviously very proud of himself as they walked toward the group. Kitty shot Kinsley a confused look.

"He bought it last night at the Dollar General when I went to buy glitter for my sign," Kinsley explained pulling her hair into a bun on top of her head.

"Ah," Kitty nodded.

"Let's get to work," Mr. Shue said. "We're gonna switch off jobs. Kinsley and Jake, I need you on promoting, stand on the corner and dance around."

Both of them opened their mouths to argue, but Mr. Shue cut them off. "No fighting and no arguing."

Kinsley and Jake huffed and scowled.

"Let's get this over with," she grumbled throwing a sign at him and turning around. She put her flip flops on the hood of Ryder's car and walked across the hot pavement. Jake followed suit pulling his t-shirt over his head and sulked in the same direction as the girl already twirling her homemade sign.

When he stood next to her on the curb, she sighed.

"We just need to get over ourselves. At least for the rest of the day," Kinsley said.

"Look who's actually talking to me now. It's been what? Two weeks since you blew up at me after you sang that song and you've been acting like I mean nothing to you at dance and pretty much everywhere else I see you."

"You don't know what's going on with me," she stated twirling into him.

Jake didn't say anything to her as he lifted her into the air. When Mr. Shue called them all to lunch –sandwiches and juice boxes –Kinsley practically sprinted away from the curb.

She sat down next to Ryder on a blanket spread over the grass folding her legs. He handed her a sandwich from the basket sitting next to him and Sam tossed her a juice box from the cooler. Jake sat down next to Marley on a different blanket and Kinsley busied herself trying to shove the straw through the hole on the top of the juice box. She got the straw through and sipped on it.

She really didn't want to eat the turkey sandwich sitting in her lap. The thought of food reminded her of what happened when she tried to eat the bagel that morning. In short, it hadn't gone well. Morning sickness had been a real pain in her ass lately. Ryder noticed she hadn't touched her sandwich yet and leaned over to whisper something in her ear.

"Why aren't you eating your sandwich?"

"I haven't been able to keep anything solid down for the last couple of days," she whispered back. "I'll trade you your juice box for the sandwich."

Ryder sighed handing her the juice box and she handed him the sandwich. He took a bite out of it deciding not to fight with her about it. Ryder had experienced the so called morning sickness with her being the one to hold her hair and give her a tooth brush when she was down. But as far as he was concerned, it should've been called All Day Sickness.

"Switching jobs," Mr. Shue said when everyone was finished eating. "Kitty and Blaine, you're on sign duty. Everyone else, get a sponge."

Ryder rose to his feet and helped Kinsley stand up. She pulled her tank top over her head and dropped it on the grass. On her way back over to the parking lot, she grabbed a bucket of soapy water and everyone followed in suit.

* * *

Kinsley smeared suds over the black car in the parking lot well aware that the teenage boy in the front seat was staring at her. Ryder stood next to her with his special sponge. Sam was wiping down the front of the car and Jake and Marley were spraying down the car on the other side with the hose.

Ryder with a devilish smile on his lips grabbed the hose sitting on the ground next to him and squirted Kinsley. Her mouth dropped open and she looked at him with a challenging look on her face. She chucked a sponge at him and the water fight ensued.

Water was being sprayed everywhere, sponges being thrown, buckets being dumped over heads. Sam wrapped his arms around Kinsley while Ryder sprayed her down. She squirmed and screamed out in laughter as cold water covered her skin.

She finally wriggled from his grasp and dumped the bucket of soapy water over his head. Kinsley grabbed a hose and sprayed everyone who got in her way. That ended when Jake came up behind her, grabbed the hose and drenched her with a bucket of water. She sprinted away laughing as the freezing water trailed down her arms. Kinsley ducked behind Ryder holding him with as much strength she had in place while Jake sprayed him down.

Even if it was only for this short while, the tension seemed to drip away with the water. But they all knew that things were going to go back to normal after the water fight ended.

* * *

**Please review. **

**Love,**

**Kaylie**


	10. Chapter 10: Home

"Kinsley," her mom called from the bottom of the stairs.

"One minute," Kinsley screamed back. She was sitting at her desk with her math book open.

"Now," her mother shouted. The tone in her voice meant business and Kinsley knew better than to keep her waiting. She rose from her chair and ran down the hall. Her mother was waiting for her when she stepped off the last stair and Kinsley could see the plastic test in her mother's clenched fist pressed against her hip.

"You went through my room?" Kinsley asked incredulously.

"Yes," her mom said clearly not seeing a problem with it. Then, with a cold, hard expression on her face she continued. "Now explain this." Her palm opened and Kinsley stared at the little plus sign on the screen. She gulped before looking at her mother.

"It seems pretty self-explanatory," Kinsley replied matching her mother's expression."

"Get out," her mother hissed.

"I guess I should've known. A pregnant sixteen year old doesn't fit in at a country club and I would just be a major humiliation to your perfect family name."

Not even flinching, Mrs. August continued not fazed by the words her daughter –her former daughter –was spouting at her in a single breath.

"I want you gone by the time Reyna's home and I don't want any evidence that you ever existed. Are we clear?"

Kinsley nodded her head, swallowing the tears she could feel gathering behind her eyes. Her mother turned around not saying anything and left this girl, this stranger, standing there. Kinsley walked up the stairs and closed the door behind her.

She took in her room as she packed up her things in her suitcase. When she looked at the room standing in the doorway, it seemed so empty. The bed was stripped down to the sheets, the closet was barren, the posters had been torn away from the floral wallpaper, the desk was cleared off, every drawer in the room was empty and there was nothing on the floor. Tears filled her eyes as she realized this room wasn't hers anymore. It was just a room and she would never see it again. When she turned around it would be like she had never existed. She pulled on her backpack and grabbed her suitcase. With one last look, she finally switched the light off and closed the door.

Kinsley snuck down the stairs and out the door. She knew where she was going, but she didn't know what she was going to do after that. She pulled her phone out and called Mr. Shue.

"Hello?" He asked.

"It's Kinsley," she said her voice raspy from crying.

"Kinsley, are you okay, it sounds like your crying?" Mr. Shue asked.

"No, I'm not okay," she said the tears coming harder.

"What happened?"

"My parents k-kicked me out."

"Where are you? I'll come and get you?"

* * *

Will walked through the glass Dairy Queen doors and saw her sitting at a table by herself. There was a suitcase next to her and a chocolate milkshake in front of her. Her head was down, makeup was smeared around her eyes, her long blonde hair was messily in her face, her legs were pulled to her chest and she looked totally lost. Just looking at her made his heart break.

"Kinsley," he said sitting down in the chair across from her.

"She kicked me out," Kinsley said staring at the cup of chocolate soup.

"Why did she kick you out?"

At first, she didn't answer. But when she finally did, he didn't think that would come across her chapped lips.

"Because I'm pregnant," Kinsley whispered fresh tears streaming down her cheeks.

He figured Quinn wasn't going to be the last girl in the Glee club to get pregnant, he just didn't think it would happen this soon. Or to a girl that was just like her. Will shouldn't have been surprised though, Kinsley had openly admitted that she had slept with Jake multiple times and she had a reputation.

"Who's the father?" He knew that asking was pointless; there was no doubt in his mind that the father was Jake Puckerman. Sure, Kinsley and Ryder had become exceedingly close over the last few weeks, but it was obvious –to him at least –that they hadn't slept together. He didn't think they ever would either.

"Jake," Kinsley sobbed into her hand. "He doesn't know."

"It'll be okay," he said sitting next to her and pulling her close to him. Her head found the crook of his neck and her small body shook against him.

Neither of them cared that they were making a scene or that gossip would be spreading through the town like wild fire by the time the first alarm clock sounded through the early morning air. When the sobs subsided, Will grabbed her suit case as he stood. Kinsley pulled on her backpack and followed him out the door with her head hanging. They climbed into the car and there were no word exchanged between the two. A song by the Fray playing softly through the speakers and the low rumble of the engine supplied the only source of sound in the old car.

"Where are we going?"

"Home," Will said. And with that little word panic rose in Kinsley's chest.

"Mr. Shue, I can't go back-," Kinsley said quickly.

"Your new home," he said cutting her off.

Visibly, she calmed down and rested her head against the cool glass of the window. They pulled into the driveway of the little house. It was cute with the chipping tan paint and the green shutters that matched the door. There was a little white car parked in the driveway already and there was a little license plate on that back that said 'EMMA.' Kinsley would've smiled at it if she hadn't been in the situation she was in. So, the scowl stayed painted on her face as she followed Mr. Shue up the front steps and through the door.

"Honey, I'm home," he called and Ms. Pilsbury came around the corner in her little polka-dot skirt and green blouse. She shot them both a smile, but Kinsley saw that little twitch of her eye as the red-head took in her appearance.

"Kinsley is going to live with us," Will said shooting his girlfriend a look Kinsley couldn't decipher.

"It's only temporary," Kinsley added feeling the need to clarify.

"Stay as long as you need," Emma smiled taking the suitcase from Will. "Follow me, let's get you cleaned up."

Kinsley followed the older woman down the hallway and into a small room at the end with a bathroom attached. The bed was made up perfectly, everything was so organized, every picture was hung straight and everything matched. Emma tossed the suitcase on the bed and led Kinsley to the bathroom. She instructed her to sit down on the lid of the toilet and then dug through the drawers. With ease she set to work cleaning the tears and crusty makeup off her face. And Kinsley let her and didn't say anything as she combed through her long blonde hair.

When she was done and washing her hands in the sink, Kinsley felt the urge to say something.

"Thank you," she said her voice cutting through the air.

Emma smiled at her wiping her hands off on the fluffy white towel.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review. And just a reminder, I own nothing!**

**Love,**

**Kaylie**


	11. Chapter 11: Breathing

**I don't own anything. I especially don't own Don't Want To Be Torn by Miley Cyrus.**

* * *

Kinsley walked through the door with a blank expression on her face. She had her backpack on her shoulders and a drycleaner bag with her old cheer uniform hung inside the thin plastic. She knew it was time to quit and surprisingly, she didn't really mind.

Brushing the hairs that strayed from the messy bun on her head, she knocked on Coach Sylvester's door.

"Enter," the older woman shouted.

Kinsley pushed the door open, stepping into her office.

"What?" She demanded.

"I'm here to turn in my uniform," she replied handing her coach the garment bag.

"Are you quitting?" Sue hissed.

"Yeah," Kinsley said evenly. "I am."

"Why?" She asked her voice terrifyingly calm and even.

"I can't be a Cheerio anymore," Kinsley said matching her tone. With that, she left walking down the hallway silently. If you saw her walking, you might not have known it was her at first. She wasn't in her uniform like usual; it wasn't even hers anymore really. Her long blond hair wasn't in a perfect ponytail with a little curl on the bottom. Instead, she woke up that morning and decided it was time to quit playing around. So she showed up as herself that day dressed in a white tank top that exposed a little bit of her midriff, an unbuttoned gray sweater, faded jeans with holes in the knees, red high tops and her black thick rimmed glasses were on her face instead of her contacts. Quickly, she had brushed her hair into a messy bun on her head and swiped on minimal makeup.

"Hey," Ryder said leaning against the locker next to hers watching her rifle through her books.

"Hi," she replied not even looking at him.

"Since when do you have glasses?" He asked.

"I've had them since I was thirteen. My mom made me get contacts because perfect people have perfect vision."

"Oh, I like them," he smiled.

"Thanks," Kinsley said grinning back at him. "I do too. They make me feel smarter."

Ryder chuckled as she closed the door and looked at him.

"I'll see you in History," she said. She walked in the opposite direction getting lost in the mix of people.

* * *

"Why'd you quit?" Kitty asked following close behind Kinsley in the hallway.

"None of your damn business," Kinsley replied not stopping.

"Come on," Kitty said. "It can't be that bad and it's not like I'm gonna tell anyone."

Kinsley stopped suddenly and turned to face Kitty. "Can you keep a secret?" She asked desperately.

"Yeah," Kitty said. This time she was serious. Even if she was a major jerk, she could tell that whatever was going on with Kinsley was a big deal. The look on her face was almost heart breaking. No, it was heartbreaking.

"I'm pregnant," Kinsley whispered in her ear.

"Who's is it?" Kitty asked. "Is it Ryder's?"

"No," Kinsley hissed. "Keep your voice down. It's Jake's."

"Does he know?"

"No, and if I have a say, he won't for a long time."

* * *

Kinsley sat down in the auditorium in the seat Ryder saved for her ignoring the nasty scowl Jake was aiming at the both of them. There was a look on her face that was very specific and Ryder recognized it immediately. She was gonna make everyone in the auditorium cry when she opened her mouth. Everything she was bottling up was gonna come out and she was going to be vulnerable. Ryder doubted she even realized she did it when she did; it probably was natural for her to do it.

Mr. Shue walked down the aisle followed by Puck and Quinn.

"I invited a few people you might recognize," Mr. Shue smiled. There were hugs exchanged between everyone while Kinsley kind of stood back. When the sentimental moment was done, they all seemed to realize that she was just standing there awkwardly.

"This is Kinsley," Mr. Shue said. "She is the newest member of the Glee club."

Quinn shook Kinsley's outstretched hand and smiled at her.

"I hear you're the new Rachel Berry," the older blonde said.

"That's what people keep telling me," Kinsley said brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"And I here from my lil bro that you move like Brit," Puck said.

"You must be Puck," Kinsley said catching Jake tense up out of the corner of her eye. She stuck her hand out for him to shake, but it was Puck and he didn't do hand shakes. So, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a big bear hug. Puck let go of the small girl and she brushed her shirt down sighing.

"Kinsley, you're up," Mr. Shue said.

She nodded turning around and running up the stairs. Everyone else found their seats as Kinsley made her way to the center of the stage. The band started playing behind her and she began singing.

"Maybe it's the things I say; maybe I should think before I speak. But I thought that I knew enough to know myself and do what's right for me," Kinsley sang. Already she took the guest sitting in the front row by surprise. "And these walls I'm building now, you used to bring em down. And the tears I'm crying now, you used to wipe away."

She could already feel the tears forming in my eyes and spilling down her cheeks. Maybe she hadn't been totally honest with herself when she told herself that it didn't hurt anymore. The fact that she wasn't good enough for her parents.

"God, another sing about me," Jake muttered.

"Man, you don't know what you're talking about," Ryder said.

"Oh, yeah, then what is it about then?"

"Her parents kicked her out last week," Ryder replied trying to fight the anger boiling in his stomach. He turned back to look at the girl singing on the stage. The little exchange didn't go unnoticed by Quinn.  
"I thought you said it was easy, listening to your heart. I thought you said I'd be okay, so why am I breaking apart? Don't wanna be torn. Don't wanna be torn. Don't wanna be torn. Don't wanna be torn."

Everyone sitting in the audience could see the tears now, could hear the real emotion in her voice. And if there was any doubt, she had just proven to Quinn and Puck that she really was the new Rachel. But Quinn could tell there was something going on with her, something she was hiding.  
"Don't make me have to choose between, what I want and what you think I need. Cause I'll always be a little girl, but even little girls have got to dream. Now it all feels like a fight," Kinsley belted out swiping at the tears coming uncontrollably down her face. "You were always on my side. The lonely I feel now; you used to make it go away. I thought you said it was easy, listening to your heart. I thought you said I'd be okay, so why am I breaking apart? Don't wanna be torn."  
She looked out into the audience looking at all these people. They all were just sitting there, but only a few of them were actually there for her.  
"Why is all this so confusing, complicating, and consuming? Why does all this make me angry? I wanna go back to being happy!" The microphone was in her hand as she belted out the notes, her voice filling the space. She looked so broken standing there, but she was beautiful. "The tears I'm crying now, you used to wipe away, yeah. I thought you said it was easy, listening to your heart. I thought you said I'd be okay, so why am I breaking apart?"

"Don't wanna be torn," she finished. Applause erupted through the room as everyone jumped to their feet. Sobs came over her whole body a hand flying up to cover her mouth. Her small body shuck as she stood there alone.

As the applause died down, Kinsley calmed down a little finding her way back to her seat in the front row. She curled up in her chair feeling Ryder's arm wrap around the back of her seat.

"It'll be okay," he reassured whispering into her hair. "It'll be okay."

* * *

Kinsley climbed into the passenger side of Mr. Shue's car closing the door behind her. She leaned her head on the window as he backed out of the parking lot. The radio was on softly and Kinsley sang along quietly under her breath. The town zoomed by her window at a blinding pace.

"You okay?" Will asked her.

"Yeah," Kinsley huffed blankly.

Then, a car smashed through Kinsley's side and the only thing that could be heard was glass shattering and her blood curdling scream. The car flipped once, twice, three times before it stopped in the ditch on its side.

"Kinsley," Mr. Shue rasped. There was no response from the girl. He tried her name again, this time his voice more urgent. "Kinsley."

Again, she didn't reply. Panic filling his body; he craned he neck to look at Kinsley. There was a bloody gash on her forehead and her eyes were closed, but through the ringing in his ears he could hear the sound of her labored breaths. Her eyes were drooping shut and her face was contorted in a look of pain.

"Kinsley," Mr. Shue said pulling at his legs that were stuck. "I need you to stay awake."

"It hurts ," she whimpered. Her voice was faint and he could tell she was trying so hard to fight the exhaustion claiming her body.

"I know, but I need you to stay with me," Will said.

But it was too late. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was fading quickly.

"Help," Will shouted.

* * *

**So sorry it was cliffy, I just had to do it. Please review!**

**Love,**

**Kaylie**


	12. Chapter 12: Baby

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Jake was walking home with Marley when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled his phone out sighing, Marley did the same. It was from Mr. Shue, probably an emergency choir meeting. It wasn't though.

Jake had to read it six times before the word he was reading registered in his mind. The message was vague, but there was enough to build up panic in his veins. Kinsley was at the hospital and she was in surgery. It didn't say what happened or how it happened, it just said she was there.

"We need to get to the hospital," Jake stated breaking into a sprint. Marley ran after him, struggling to keep up with him.

Thankfully, Blaine and Sam pulled by them and stopped next to them. Sam rolled his window down and Jake walked over.

"You get the message too?" Jake huffed out of breath.

"Yeah," Blaine said from the driver's seat. "Climb in."

The two teenagers clambered into the backseat barely getting the door closed before Blaine was speeding toward the hospital. They were all silent the whole ride there, nothing could be heard but Jake's heavy breathing.

They pulled into the busy lot and it took a good fifteen minutes to find a parking spot. When they finally did, they all jumped out of the car running as fast as they could to the front door. They pushed through the throngs of people and raced into the waiting room. Stopping themselves, they slammed into the counter of the nurse's station startling the poor girl sitting in the spinny chair on the other side.

"Where's Kinsley August?" Blaine demanded breathing erratically.

The nurse looked at the clipboard on the desk taking what felt like forever to find the one name.

"She is still in surgery," the woman informed them. "You cannot see her."

The group sighed, not in the mood to argue. So they dragged their feet toward the waiting area finding the other members of the Glee club and Ms. Pillsbury sitting in chairs just as anxious as them. Even Tina was having problems sitting still.

Jake sat down in a seat next to Marley. No one said anything to anyone, just stared ahead tapping their feet or fiddling with their clothes. Ryder was pacing across the room tirelessly nibbling on his fingernails nervously.

"What's taking so long?" Jake grumbled.

"The wreck was pretty bad," Emma piped in not looking at anyone directly. "Kinsley's lucky to be alive."

The second the last word came off her lips, Mr. Shue walked into the waiting room. He looked pretty rough with his arm in a sling, his hair matted and his ripped up clothes. Ryder stopped pacing and Jake rose to his feet at the sight of the older man.

"How is she?" Blaine asked.

"She hasn't woken up yet, but she's going to be fine," Mr. Shue said.

A wave of relief spilled into the room as they all heaved sighs of relief they didn't know they were withholding.

"Can we see her?" Kitty squeaked. Everyone looked at her and were amazed. She looked helpless and terrified. The last hints of tears were on her cheeks and her ponytail was a mess.

"Yeah, you guys can see her, but you need to know now, that she lost a lot of blood and she looks kind of… broken."

They all nodded following the limping man down the hall nervously. It felt like an eternity when they finally came to the door at the end of the hall. Mr. Shue opened the door quietly allowing the students to file in. There was a doctor with a clipboard standing by the bed. And Kinsley; she really did look broken.

Her blond hair was matted around her face, there was a large gash on her forehead, her skin was ghostly pale, her chest was rising slowly and against the hospital bed she looked so small. There were tubes going into her body and the machines they lead to were beeping loudly.

The doctor turned to face the people entering the room and shot them a sad smile.

"She's going to be okay," he said. "And so is the baby."

"Thank you, doctor," Mr. Shue said.

Jake waited until the man had left the room to react.

"What baby," he asked not removing his gaze from the girl laying limply on the bed.

No one answered for a minute, they didn't know how to respond. They all knew about the baby and they all knew he was the father. And most importantly, they had strategically kept him in the dark.

"Kinsley is two and a half months pregnant," Mr. Shue repied finally.

"You all knew, didn't you?" Jake shouted wiping around to face everyone standing behind him. "And you kept it from me?"

"She made us swear on our lives not to tell you," Kitty whispered.

"It's my kid, don't you think I deserve to know?"

"How did you know it was yours?" Ryder asked.

"I'm not stupid," Jake said. "We had sex almost three months ago, I can do math."

"Jake," Mr. Shue said placing his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Calm down."

"I will not _calm down_," Jake hissed yanking out of William's grasp.

"Marley," Jake said. "I need to talk to you in the hallway."

Marley nodded following him out the door. When the door closed he started talking again, trying to stifle his boiling anger.

"Did you know?" Jake asked.

"I did, but she made me swear not to do anything," Marley defended herself.

"How did you find out?"

"About two weeks ago, I found her leaning over a toilet in the girls' bathroom sobbing," Marley said. "She broke down and told me everything."

Jake huffed running his hand over his eyes. He didn't know what he was feeling or even where to begin to deal with it.

* * *

Later that night, they were all crowded into the small hospital room. All of them, but Jake. He sat in the corner of the waiting room with his phone in his hand. The line on the other side rang twice before the man answered it.

"Hello?" he grumbled into the phone.

"Puck," Jake said trying not to cry. "I need your help."

"Who is it," he heard Quinn ask on the other side of the line.

"It's Jake," Puck replied his voice muffled by the hand over the speaker.

"What do you need help with?"

"It's Kinsley," Jake replied. "I really screwed up."

"What?" Puck asked suspiciously.

"I got her pregnant."

"Where are you?" Puck asked.

"At the hospital, she was in a car accident."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

The line went dead and Jake shoved his phone back in his pocket. He rested his head in his hands feeling tears fill his eyes. And he didn't care who saw him cry.

Puck ran through the hospital doors, Quinn on his heels. He saw Jake sitting in the chair, his back shaking.

"Is she okay?" Puck asked.

"Yeah. She's fine and so is the baby, but she hasn't woken up yet."

Jake looked up at his brother, not even caring that Quinn was standing behind him.

"They all knew," Jake said. "They all knew but me."

"It's gonna be okay, little brother."

* * *

**Please review!  
Love,  
Kaylie**


	13. Chapter 13: Ever

**I own nothing! I especially don't own ****When A Heart Breaks**** by Ben Rector or ****Little Things**** by One Direction!**

* * *

It was Monday now and Kinsley still hadn't woke up. The assignment for the week was to sing songs from the heart, but Jake was missing. He still sat in the hospital not having left Kinsley's bedside since he called Puck. But no one expected him to come to school. Even Principle Sylvester was letting it slide.

It was quiet in the choir room, just as quiet as it was when Finn died. The air was just as suffocating and everyone was doing their best to stifle the pending tears. She wasn't dead, but she wasn't there either. The sound of her voice wasn't filling the room like it should've been. Jake was missing too. They just didn't acknowledge the fact that two of their family members weren't sitting in the choir room, still fuming at each other. Joe sat in the front of the room, guitar in his lap. Mr. Shue nodded at him when he entered the room. His fingers began strumming over the strings softly.

" I woke up this morning and I heard the news. I know the pain of a heartbreak. I don't have answers and neither do you. I know the pain of a heartbreak," Joe sang.

Kitty sat in the back corner of the choir room with tear stains below her eyes. She didn't know why it bothered her so much; she wasn't supposed to care about anything. But Kinsley really mattered to her, even if it took the other girl falling into a coma for her to realize it.  
"This isn't easy, this isn't clear, and you don't need Jesus 'til you're here.  
Then confusion and the doubts you had up and walk away. They walk away when a heart breaks," he continued.

Ryder was in the front row in a seat next to Marley. She had her head on his shoulder and his arm was around her small body. He hated the fact that Kinsley was lying in that bed looking so fragile and broken and if he had the chance, he would've happily traded places with her. She was like his little sister and he blamed himself for the state she was in, even if it wasn't his fault.

"I heard the doctor, but what did he say. I knew I was fine about this time yesterday. I don't need answers, I just need some peace. I just need someone who could help me get some sleep. Who could help me get some sleep?"

Tina, she felt so guilty for treating Kinsley the way she had. If she was honest, she would say she was jealous of Kinsley. She really was the next Rachel Berry and that meant one more person in the way of her spotlight. And she couldn't risk that, it supposed to be her year to shine. But it wasn't really, was it? Because might've been able to sing and she might've been the biggest diva the Glee club had seen in a while, she wasn't as good as a few of the other members. She wasn't capable of competing with Rachel, Marley or Kinsley. Or even Kurt for that matter. But that didn't excuse how she acted and it didn't seem like she would have a chance to apologize if things didn't get any better.

This isn't easy, this isn't clear and you don't need Jesus 'til you're here. Then confusion and the doubts you had up and walk away. They walk away when a heart breaks. When a heart breaks. When a heart breaks. Oh, when a heart breaks. This isn't easy, this isn't clear and you don't need Jesus 'til you're here. Then confusion and the doubts you had up and walk away. They walk away when a heart breaks."

When Joe finished the song, no one said anything or did anything. They just sat in silence, staring ahead blankly. No one really knew what to do, but how did you deal with a situation like this anyway?

It was strange how it happened, the wave of tears hit Kitty first, then Marley. And so on and so forth until they were all crying or pretending they weren't. A huddle formed in the middle of the room with tangled arms and shaking bodies. It was the best they could do to comfort each other in a time like this.

* * *

Jake sat in the room holding Kinsley's cold little hand in his big hand. The only way he was sure she was still breathing was the rhythmic beeps emitting from the machines she was hooked up to. He had refused to leave her though, no matter how desperate he was getting.

Puck and Quinn had come and gone several times, just like everyone else they seemed to get on with their lives as well. He didn't know how someone could forget that she was laying here so lifelessly or that he was the only one who cared enough to stay. Wishfully, he squeezed her hand praying to the God he was supposed to believe in that she would squeeze his back. She didn't.

The word came off his tongue before he could think through what he was saying. He just needed her to know he was there, even if she couldn't tell him. Maybe he could hear her, he saw that in a movie once. The girl was in a coma and could hear her husband's words pulling her back to reality. If she was awake, she would've smacked him yelling at him that it was in a movie and it would never happen in real life. But he was desperate, right? Maybe it would work. He sure as hell hoped it did.

"Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me. But bear this in mind, it was meant to be. And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks. And it all makes sense to me. I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile. You've never loved your stomach or your thighs. The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine, but I'll love them endlessly," Jake sang. He was sure his voice was crackly and raspy from sleep deprivation and probably dehydration.

"I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth, but if I do, it's you. Oh, it's you they add up to. I'm in love with you, and all these little things. You can't go to bed without a cup of tea and maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep. And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep, though it makes no sense to me." He thought he was alone as he continued the song, he didn't realize his mother standing in the doorway with a sad smile on her lips.

"I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape. You never want to know how much you weigh. You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But, you're perfect to me. I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true, it's you. It's you they add up to. I'm in love with you and all these little things."

There were tears in his eyes as he continued the song. Kinsley would've murdered him if she knew he was singing her a One Direction song at her bedside. Something about a cliché would bounce off her tongue and a smirk would play on her big red lips.

"You'll never love yourself. half as much as I love you. You'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to. If I let you know, I'm here for you maybe you'll love yourself like I love you. Oh. And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth. 'Cause it's you, oh it's you. It's you they add up to. And I'm in love with you, and all these little things. I won't let these little things slip, out of my mouth. But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to. I'm in love with you, and all your little things."

Jake finished the song using his free hand to wipe at his eyes. His mother clapped softly startling him. He turned to look at her and sighed when he saw who it was.

"How is she?" She asked pulling the extra chair up next to him.

"She hasn't woken up yet," Jake said staring at Kinsley intently.

"What are you planning to do when she wakes up?" His mother asked. "And before you answer, I know about the baby."

"Who told you?" Jake asked halfheartedly. Did everyone in the whole town know but him?

"Mrs. Pillsbury emailed me Saturday morning. I guess she figured I would want to know why my son wasn't in his bed when I got home from work."

"I don't know what I'm going to do?" Jake admitted.

"Whatever you do you're not going to leave her."

"I know," Jake whispered.

He wasn't his father and he never planned to be. _Ever_.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Love,**

**Kaylie**


	14. Chapter 14: Awaking

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Jake sat in the chair still unmoving wanting to be the first one Kinsley saw when her eyes finally fluttered open. Honestly, he didn't know what day it was; they had all started to drag together. He held her hand in his own and squeezed it. To his surprise, there was a response. She squeezed his hand back with little strength, but it was something. Jake thought maybe the lack of sleep was getting to him and he was loosing it or had dosed of. He tried again and just like before, she squeezed back.

Then, her eyes flew open and she started controllably. Jake pressed the nurse call button and a whole fleet ran into the room. He got shoved into the hallway and a nurse slammed the door in his face, but he didn't mind. She was awake and she was going to be fine. Tears of joy filled his eyes as he fished his phone out of his pocket and fumbled with the keys trying to dial a number. Any number.

"Jake?" Mr. Shue asked on the other end. "Is everything okay? Is Kinsley okay?"

"Yeah," Jake exclaimed into the speaker. "She woke up! She's awake! She squeezed my hand and her eyes, I saw her big blue eyes!"

"I'll be there as fast as I can," Mr. Shue said.

"Send out a message to everyone," Jake said quickly.

The line went dead after a quick 'of course' was replied. Jake walked to the waiting room, sitting in one of the chairs with a giant smile on his lips.

Tina and Ryder were the first to run through the automatic doors of the hospital and join Jake in the waiting room. Sugar, Joe and Blaine were next. Unique, Marley and Kitty sprinted in wearing their pajamas. Tina came in with Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury. Sam came in holding the hand of a little girl with blond hair like his, he must've been babysitting that night. And everyone sat in the waiting room just as impatiently as they did over a week ago.

The doctor walked into the room nodding his head at them with a small smile on his lips. Hugs were exchanged and sighs of reliefs sounded throughout the waiting room. They knew what the man was going to say.

"She's stable, you can go in and see her," the doctor said. "Go one at a time though, you don't want to overwhelm her."

It was an executive decision made by Mr. Shue that Jake went to see her first. After all, he had sat at her bedside waiting for her to wake up and he was there when she did.

Jake walked down the hallway running his hand through his hair. Sighing, he put his hand on the door and waited a moment before pushing it open.

Kinsley turned her head to look at her visitor and she smiled at him, much to his surprise. He thought she would be mad at him still. She watched him sit in the chair next to the bed. He looked like hell, but she wasn't going to tell him that. There were dark bags under his big brown eyes, his hair was messy from him constantly playing with it, his lips were torn up and chapped from his constant biting at them, his clothes were crinkly and he didn't smell like a bucket of roses either. But she couldn't say anything, she probably looked worse than he did.

"How long was I out?" Kinsley asked her voice raspy.

"A little over a week?" Jake replied grabbing her hand. She squeezed his hand giving him a pained smile

"Did you ever go home?" She asked licking her dry lips.

"Once," Jake replied. "And Ryder and Sam had to drag me out of the hospital."

Kinsley chuckled closing her eyes slightly.

"We need to talk about… somethings," Jake said staring at their hands.

"I'm guessing you know," Kinsley said shifting. He nodded his head trying so hard to fight the tears forming in his eyes.

"How long were you planning to keep it from me?" Jake asked. Kinsley felt like she had been stabbed in the heart, he sounded so broken and hurt.

"I didn't want you to find out this way," Kinsley said. "I was going to tell you, when the time was right."

Jake bristled. "When is it ever the right time to tell someone still in high school that they're going to be a father? If you would've told me, I would've helped you. I wouldn't have gone out with Marley."

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you," Kinsley croaked. "You would've dropped everything for me."

"What's so bad about that?" Jake demanded looking at her intently in the eyes. She saw how hard he was fighting the anger boiling inside of him.

"You can still be a teenager, Jake. I didn't want you to have to give that up just because of me."

"It wouldn't be the right thing to do; still be acting like a teenager while you grow up and mother my child," Jake stated. "I'm staying with you and helping you, end of story."

Jake pulled her hand up and pressed his lips against the back. Kinsley sighed knowing well that there was no arguing with him. Not when he had made up his mind up like that.

* * *

Ryder came in next holding a giant teddy bear from the hotel gift shop in his hands. He walked over to the bed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Kinsley smiled at him as he sat down next to the bed.

"How is everyone?" She asked.

"Worried about you, you've been out for awhile," Ryder replied.

"So, I've heard," Kinsley sighed. "How many days until Nationals?"

"We still have four weeks," Ryder said.

"When can I bust out of this hellhole?"

"The doctor said at the end of the week if all goes well."

"The sooner the better," Kinsley whispered drifting off to sleep.

She would wake up to find Kitty standing in the door way, a hand over her mouth sobbing uncontrollably. Kinsley just looked so fragile laying there in that bed and it terrified her.

"I thought you were gonna die," Kitty whispered wiping her eyes.

"I didn't die," Kinsley replied. She gestured for the girl to come of to sit in the chair standing empty by her bed. Kitty was hesitant at first, but eventually sat down in the chair.

"I almost lost you," Kitty sobbed.

"Hey," Kinsley said. "I'm laying right here, aren't I? I'm not that easy to get rid of. I may look like shit, but I'll heal."

Kitty nodded her head.

"Before you know it, I'll be on stage at Nationals in New York belting out notes like the crash never happened."

* * *

Everyone took their turn visiting Kinsley, few of them said much. Most of them brought flowers or stuffed animals which Kinsley thought was ridiculous, but thanked them all the same. Jake came back in after everyone had left.

She shifted over patting the empty space beside her. Jake climbed in next to her trying not to move her too much. He wrapped his arm around her and she curled into him, resting her head on his chest.

"Do you know how the baby is?" Kinsley asked.

"The doctor said it was fine and that you were lucky," Jake whispered kissing her hair.

She didn't know what she would've done if the baby had been hurt. It amazed her, but she actually liked the idea of having another human being growing in her body.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Love,  
Kaylie**


	15. Chapter 15: Fears

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Kinsley had been home –or at the Shue residence –for a week now, but she was still out of it. The baby was okay and she was okay, more or less. But it was so weird having everyone tiptoe around her and wanting to help her. She was sick of the pity and if one more person asked her if she was okay she was going to kill them.

She needed a break, that's why she was sitting in the auditorium late that Friday night. The lights in the hallway had been turned off and everyone had long since gone home. Kinsley sat at the piano on the stage running her fingers over the keys. She didn't know what she was doing really or why she was playing. Her entire life, she had hated playing the piano; her mother had forced her to take lessons. Now that it was up to her, she really didn't mind.

Jake –though she didn't know it –sat in the back row of the auditorium listening to her play. They had started talking again, but they didn't ever talk about the baby. Once Jake had brought it up and she had shot him down immediately.

"I don't wanna be her, I just want to be little old me. Shouldn't have to think who am I suppose to be today. And what gives you the right to tell me who I should be? Who gave you that right," Kinsley sang quietly her fingers continuing to dance across the keys.

Jake rubbed his chin stretching trying to be as quiet as he could. He could see the tears streaming down her face as the words bounced across her lips. This song, she was singing it for her family. The ones who didn't love her enough to help. So maybe they weren't here, but she needed to get the words out. He understood that.

"Cause I, I feel lovely just the way that I am. Yes I feel lovely the way that I am. I know you want the best, yeah, only good things for me, but you have to realize I can't be all these things you project on me. Cause I'm beautiful to me, doesn't that mean a thing. I feel lovely just the way that I am. Yes I feel lovely the way that I am." He could hear the pain in her voice, how she really felt about it all. There were tears welling up in his own eyes as he realized just how much this all was hurting her. And he probably made it worse by doing what he had done.

"I need that to be enough for you, need that to be enough for you. Cause it's enough for me, it's enough for me. Am I suppose to give up everything I am just to make you happy?  
I thought I was the one you always wanted me to be. It turns out I'm just little old me, I'm just little old me. And that's fine by me."

Jake could see her body shaking now, sobs raking through her body.

"Cause I, I am lovely just the way that I am. Oh yes I am, yes, I am lovely the way that I am. I am lovely, lovely, I am lovely."

The music died away and a hand flew to her mouth trying to block the escaping sound of her tears. Jake ran up the aisle and onto the stage as fast as he could. He sat down on the bench next to her and pulled her body against his. His chin rested on her head and she buried her face in his chest. Tears soaked through his shirt, but he didn't mind.

"I don't know if I can keep doing this," Kinsley sobbed.

"Doing what?" He asked.

"Pretending I'm okay when I'm obviously not," she replied pulling away from him. She dragged her hand across her eyes and sniffled looking at Jake.

Jake placed both of his hands on either side of her face using his thumb to wipe at the tears. Kinsley didn't let her eyes meet his.

"Kinse," Jake said. "Look at me."

Hesitantly she let her eyes fall in line with his gaze.

"I'm always going to be here for you. You don't have to pretend to be strong, I'll always help you. I love you," he said kissing her on her head.

"Thank you," Kinsley whispered.

It was silent as they sat there, but it was a comfortable silence. What must've been at least fifteen minutes later, Kinsley pulled away from Jake and rose to her feet. Jake hadn't realized it until now, but her stomach had started to round a little bit. Not enough to notice if you didn't know her body well, but he did. So he could see it, the slight change in her body even this early on. Their baby was growing inside of her and it had been for three months now.

"I need to get home, I have a doctor's appointment in the morning," Kinsley said shoving the sheet music into her backpack.

"Can I come?" Jake asked stopping her in her tracks.

"Why do you want to come?" Kinsley asked looking at him.

"Because I'm the father," Jake replied without a single hint of emotion on his face. Kinsley tried to read what he was thinking, but he was doing a good job at hiding whatever it was.

"Fine," Kinsley sighed. "Pick me up at 8:30."

Jake nodded his head watching her turn around and walk down the stairs.

"I love you," he said when she was halfway up the aisle. Again, his words caused her to stop and face him slowly.

"I love you, too," she replied catching him off guard. He didn't think she would actually reply with that. In fact, he thought she would tell him off and probably flip the bird before stomping away angrily. But she verbally reciprocated the feelings boiling inside of him. The feelings he was done trying to stifle for the wellbeing of everyone. Marley had broken it off with him telling him it was better for everyone the day following the accident. Jake didn't argue, he knew she was right.

* * *

Jake pulled into the driveway in Puck's truck and honked the horn twice. Kinsley ran out the front door in skinny jeans and an oversized sweatshirt he recognized as his own. Her hair was in a bun on her head and her glasses sat on her nose. She climbed into the passenger side of the truck and slammed the door behind her.

Jake backed out of the driveway and pulled onto the road driving in the direction of the hospital. The radio was on quietly and Kinsley sang along quietly under her breath.

"I like your shirt," Jake teased.

"None of my shirts fit me," Kinsley whispered playing with the strings on the hoodie.

Jake nodded turning his full attention back to the road. They pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and hopped out.

"Kinsley August," she said to the nurse. "I have an appointment for Dr. Adams."

"Of course," the nurse smiled. "Fill these papers out and someone will call your name in a few minutes."

Kinsley grabbed the clipboard and found a seat. Jake sat next to her and waited patiently as she filled out the papers.

"What are they asking you?" He asked.

"Insurance stuff," Kinsley replied. "And stuff about the baby."

"Oh," Jake said.

"I'd fill it out quicker if you didn't look over my shoulder," Kinsley said.

"Sorry," he apologized turning away.

When the papers were all filled out, Kinsley handed them to the nurse and she shot her a big smile. Less than five minutes later, another nurse called her name and butterflies immediately filled her stomach. She grabbed Jake's hand with a death grip and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. They walked hand in hand ignoring the dirty looks they got. The nurse led them to a room at the end of the hall with a table in the middle of the room. She tossed a hospital gown on the bed and left with the slamming of the big wooden door.

Kinsley pulled the sweatshirt off revealing her lack of bra obviously not minding Jake standing right there. She slid her jeans down and threw them at Jake. Brushing her hair back she pulled on the gown turning her back to Jake. He tied the strings up for her and watched her jump onto the table, the paper crinkling at the sudden movement. She kicked her shoes off to reveal her mismatched socks and swung her legs back and forth nervously.

"Calm down, Kinsley," Jake said.

"I'm nervous," Kinsley replied.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Cause what if they didn't catch something after the accident?" Kinsley asked. "What if the baby got hurt or I miscarried?"

The doctor walked in then before Jake could say anything.

"How is everything?" She asked in an over-chipper voice.

"Good," Kinsley replied.

"You must be the father," the doctor smiled extending her hand.

"Yeah," he replied shaking her cold hand. "I'm Jake."

"Alright, let's get on with the appointment."

At the end of the appointment they each held a picture of their baby in their hand and Kinsley's fears had been laid to rest. The baby was fine and healthy and they were lucky for that. She couldn't stop staring at the picture in her hand, it was just so small.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Kaylie**


	16. Chapter 16:Hazy

**I own nothing. Especially not Hazy by Rosi Golan featured William Fitzsimmons.**

* * *

Mr. Shue scratched something onto the board with magic marker in his blocky handwriting. They all knew what it was, he always did this before two weeks before every competition. 'Battle of the Sexes' was sprawled out on the board and a collective groan filled the room.

"This time we will be doing two parts; a ballad and a song of your choosing. And we have a special guest judge," Mr. Shue said standing in front of the group.

"No offense, Mr. Shue, but, we all know that the special guest judge is Ms. Pillsbury," Tina said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah," Artie piped in. "It always is."

"But, this year it isn't," Mr. Shue says. "Put your hands together for the great Rachel Berry."

The small brunette walked through the door and cheers filled the room. She had on her million dollar smile as she waved at each other. Sam jumped out of his seat and raced toward her. His arms wrapped around her and lifted her up so her feet were dangling off the ground. He whispered something into her ear and a blush spread on her cheeks as she pulled away.

No one said anything, they all knew Rachel had Sam whipped. He had been there, weirdly, when Finn had died and though as far as they knew it wasn't official, they were some sort of weird couple. He had come back from New York very different and it didn't take long to figure out one Rachel Berry was involved in the transformation.

There were hugs exchanged between the other members and the former member. Just like it had been with Puck and Quinn, Kinsley sat in her chair watching them all. She had met Rachel the other day when she went with Sam and Mr. Shue to pick up the star from the airport.

They had a weird introduction, but neither of them knew much about each other. Rachel knew that Kinsley was the new her with a hint of Santana's sass. Kinsley knew that Rachel was the star of Lima –but everyone knew that –and that she was amazing at pretty much everything she did.

Sam had told Kinsley that they would either be best friends or they would hate each other with a burning passion. So far, Kinsley didn't know which one she actually felt toward the other girl. Not that she had spent a lot of time with her.

The hugging and loud shouts of glee died down. Everyone returned to their seats as the room returned to its low-roar state.

"Alright," Will said stepping back into his spot in the middle of the room. "Kinsley and Jake have been volunteered to give the first ballad."

Kinsley sighed rising to her feet and Jake did the same. They weren't sitting together; they were still a little rocky. Neither of them knew what they really were, but they both knew that they weren't anywhere close to how they were before Kinsley's little outburst almost three months prior. Without exchanging looks, they dragged their feet to the front of the room and stood next to each other. Kinsley nodded to Brad and the band and the music began playing.

"I watched you sleeping quietly in my bed. You don't know this now but there's some things that need to be said. And it's all that I can hear, it's more than I can bare," Kinsley started. Rachel almost had to do a double take, she really was the new star of Lima. For once, she didn't have the sudden urge to destroy the competition. "What if I fall and hurt myself? Would you know how to fix me? What if I went and lost myself? Would you know where to find me? If I forgot who I am, would you please remind me? Oh 'cause without you things go hazy." Kinsley watched Jake out of the corner of her eye as she sang the chorus, terrified to actually look at him when she was singing something like this. When she was singing about how she felt, what she was afraid of.

"I watched you sleeping quietly in my bed. You don't know this now but there's some things that need to be said. And it's all that I can hear, it's more than I can bare," Jake sang. He grabbed Kinsley's hand and looked over at her, silently willing her to match his gaze.

"What if I fall and hurt myself? Would you know how to fix me? What if I went and lost myself? Would you know where to find me? If I forgot who I am, would you please remind me? Oh, 'cause without you things go hazy," Jake continued. Kinsley met his gaze turning to face him. There was fear on her face, real fear. She was terrified and he was just now realizing just how bad it was. Kinsley August, the most fearless girl he had ever met, was terrified of what the future held for her. That's why she wanted to sing this song with him so badly when Mr. Shue told them they would be singing the first ballad. She wanted him to know how she felt and it had taken him this long to figure it out.

"What if I fall and hurt myself ?Would you know how to fix me? What if went and lost myself?" They sang together, tears in both of their eyes. Jake squeezed her hand shooting her a sad smile. "Would you know where to find me? If I forgot who I am, would you please remind me?"  
"Oh, cause without you things go hazy," Kinsley finished. As the music died away he pulled her to his chest and hugged her tightly to him. She rested her head on his shoulder for a second before pulling away. Applause sounded through the room, but neither of them really cared as they found their seats. Kinsley wiped at her eyes feeling Ryder's arm snake around the back of her chair.

"You okay?" Ryder whispered in her ear.

Kinsley nodded her head yes not daring to speak. She blamed all the tears on the baby, she had never been that emotional. Ryder kissed the top of her head before turning his attention back to Mr. Shue.

Rachel watched Kinsley sit down, there was obviously something between her and Jake. Then, she saw Ryder kiss her head and that threw her off entirely. Both boys obviously cared about her and it was apparent that she needed both of them, though Rachel didn't know why. This girl was complicated that was for sure. Sam had told her she was closed off, but she didn't think it would be that hard to read her.

Mr. Shue dismissed them all and Rachel watched them all come to their feet and leave her sitting there.

"You coming?" Sam asked.

"I'll catch up to you in a minute," she smiled at him.

God, she hadn't been in the choir room since Finn died. She missed him like crazy. Sometimes late at night he would creep back into her mind and plague her leaving her laying there sleepless. Once she thought she saw him at the diner, but it turned out to be some kid who went to NYU.

Rachel could still see his smile in her mind, but the image got blurrier every time she tried to remember. His laugh was fading out of her mind and the sound of his voice was sounding more distant. It terrified her that she was forgetting, but it was inevitable. She would never, ever forgive herself if she ever lost him entirely from her mind.

Sam was great, but he wasn't Finn. He was there late at night when she would call him sobbing. And he was the only one who knew about the name tattooed over her ribcage. He had told to her surprise that he thought it was a beautiful and that he strangely understood why she did it. She didn't want to forget this man who had claimed her as his own. And if she was truly only his, what was a better way to show it than something as permanent as a tattoo?

* * *

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Date

**I own nothing. Especially not Still by Matthew Nathanson or Wake Up Older by Julie Roberts.**

* * *

Kinsley stood on the side of the stage with the other girls in their strapless red dresses. She had droned out Sugar's endless speech on the new purse she had bought easily peeking between the slits in the curtains. The boys, Rachel, Mr. Shue, Coach Beast and Ms. Pillsbury were sitting in the seats of the auditorium.

"When you're ready," Mr. Shue shouted to the girls. Kinsley turned on her cheap black heel to face the girls huddled behind her.

"We got this in the bag," she stated putting her hand in the middle of the circle. "Think sexy and heartbroken."

The girls nodded their heads putting their hands on top of hers.

"On three," Kinsley instructed. "One, two three."

"Team Sexy," the girls shouted throwing their hands up.

The crimson curtains slid open and the music started.

"Slept in my makeup," Kinsley started leading the girls onto the stage in their perfect little line. Their steps were light and their walk was unbelievably sexy.  
"Didn't get my teeth brushed," Kitty sang following the other girl on stage.  
"I crashed on the couch," Tina added.  
"And now my mouth tastes like yesterday's news," Marley continued.  
"Well, hello Jim Beam. Oh, the places you've seen. If only you could talk you'd tell me why he walked out on me and you," Kitty sang.  
"Oh, the things lovers do when it's over," Kinsley sang with a husky air filling her voice as the girls fell into an even line in the middle of the stage. Sugar kind of just stood there looking pretty, god forbid she actually open her mouth and try to sing.  
"Oh, the things lovers do when it's done. Find a cool bottle or a warm shoulder. Wake up older and try to move on," Tina sang as Kitty's voice mixed in.  
I drove around last night thinkin' 'bout our last fight. I cruised by your house and all the lights were out and you were gone," Marley sang her eyes fluttering shut.  
"So I found me a stranger. Well there is comfort in danger, but I thought about you the whole time we were gettin' it on," Kinsley belted out her voice echoing in the auditorium.  
"Oh, the things lovers do when it's over. Oh, the things lovers do when it's done. Find a cool bottle or a warm shoulder. Wake up older and try to move on," they sang their voices blending together.  
"Find a cool bottle or a warm shoulder," Marley sang.  
"Wake up older," Kitty and Tina sang together.  
"Slept in my makeup," Marley sang.  
"Didn't get my teeth brushed," Tina and Kitty sang together.  
"I crashed on the couch," all the girls sang except for Kinsley.

"And now my mouth tastes like yesterday's news," Kinsley sang her voice fading as she finished the song.

Loud applause filled the room and the girls walked off the stage containing their excitement. The second they were all back in the wings, they all broke out in happy cheers jumping up and down.

"That was amazing," Kinsley smiled.

"You were amazing," Kitty replied pulling Kinsley into a hug.

The girls found their way back to the seats of the auditorium. Well, all of them except Kinsley who had snuck off to the bathroom muttering something about feeling fat. The guys climbed the steps of the stage grabbing instruments off of their stands.

Jake grabbed a guitar and sat in the chair across from Artie who had a guitar already. Ryder sat at the drum set and Blaine stood at the keyboard. All of the guys were in plain white t-shirts and ripped up Arizona jeans. Sam grabbed a bass and stood beside the drum set.

Jake started strumming his guitar with a dorky grin on his face. If Kinsley had seen it she would've climbed onto the stage and smacked it right off.

"I remember hearts that beat yeah, yeah. I remember you and me, yeah, oh yeah. Tangled in hotel sheets. You wore me out, you wore me out," Sam started singing as Ryder started tapping lightly on the drums.

"I remember honey lips and words so true. I remember nonstop earthquake dreams of you. You're coming on fast like good dreams do all night long," Artie cut in.  
"Still can feel you kiss me love. Still can see your brown skin shine, shine. Still can feel you kiss me love. Come on and drive me wild," Blaine belted out.

Kinsley stepped into the doorway of the auditorium wearing jeans and a white v-neck. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and she had her arms crossed over chest self-consciously. She did that a lot lately feeling like her baby bump was visible. It wasn't unless you knew her body very well. Yeah, her stomach was a little rounder, but she still looked stick thin.  
"And you move like water, yeah. And you broke like waves. I've never been deeper, so far gone. Your sister in the next room with the television on," Jake sang trying to stifle the smile on his lips thinking about what him and Kinsley had done Freshman year. They had done just that, music blaring to hide the sound of him pounding into her and the bed creaking. Little did he know Kinsley was smiling leaning up against the doorframe remembering the same thing.  
"Still can feel you kiss me love. Still can see your brown skin shine, shine. Still can feel you kiss me love. Come on and drive me wild. Come on and drive me wild. Come on and drive me wild," the guys sang together.  
"I remember hearts that beat, yeah. I remember you and me tangled in hotel sheets for hours," Ryder sang. Kinsley smiled to herself. It probably would've sounded bad to anyone else, but this whole song kind of reminded her of every little 'adventure' her and Jake had. They had snuck off to hotels several times after dance or on days they didn't have school.  
"Still can feel you kiss me love. Still can see your brown skin shine, shine. Still can feel you kiss me love. Come on and drive me wild," Blaine sang pounding on the keys of the piano.  
"Still can feel you kiss me love. Still can see your eyes like diamonds, diamonds. Memories are strong enough to come on and drive me wild. Come on and drive me wild," the guys sang together finishing the song. The music died down as well and the sound of clapping filled the room.

Jake's eyes skimmed over the rows of seats until he came across Kinsley smiling at him in the doorway. He smiled back at her and she blushed mouthing 'our song' to him. Jake nodded his head chuckling to himself.

Kinsley motioned that she was gonna go out into the hallway before disappearing out of the doorway. Jake snuck away from the group and ran out of the auditorium. He found her leaning up against his locket picking at her black nail polish.

"What did you want to talk about?" Jake asked shoving his hands into his pockets.

"We should go on a date," Kinsley said looking at him.

"Um, okay."

"Like a real date. We never did that, we skipped the dating and went straight to having sex."

"I know, but why do you want to go on a date?"

"Because I want to know if _we_ could actually ever work," Kinsley said turning her gaze away from Jake.

"Kinse," Jake said putting his hand on the side of her face. "I'll pick you up at eight."

* * *

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18: Fun

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Jake pulled Puck's truck into the driveway and not a second later Kinsley pushed through the screen door in a white sundress with little pink flowers, wedges with pink straps and her hair was falling in loose curls brushing past her shoulders. She smiled at him with her big glossy lips and climbed into the passenger side of the truck. The radio was on quietly, Jake had tided up a little –meaning he threw away the used condemns and the old fast-food wrappers, -and there was an air freshener clipped to the air vent.

"Hi," Kinsley said slamming the door behind her.

"Hey," Jake replied grinning at her.

"Where are we going?" She asked buckling her seat belt.

"It's a surprise," Jake said backing onto the street.

Kinsley hummed along quietly to the music leaning her head up against the window. They pulled into the parking lot of Breadstix and Kinsley had to smirk. It was the only restaurant in town except for Emily's less than a block from the school. She should've known they were coming here. The two teenagers climbed out and walked toward the restaurant. Not a lot of people were there, she noticed as the older waitress led the two of them to a table in the back.

"So," Jake said skimming over the menu which was pointless; the menu hadn't changed in fifty years and everyone had it memorized. He just didn't know what to talk about. "What do you think you're gonna get?"

"Probably the Chicken Parmesan," Kinsley said putting the menu down and taking a sip of her water.

"What song are you guys gonna do tomorrow?" Jake asked.

"It's a secret," Kinsley whispered a smirk gracing her lips. "I will tell you that it's unbelievably sexy."

"Is it now?" Jake joked.

"Well, I choreographed it so, obviously it is."

Jake chuckled as the waitress walked to their table. They gave her their orders and continued talking. Surprisingly, the conversation was moving along easier now that it was started.

* * *

"I forgot how good sneaking around felt," Kinsley moaned as Jake's lips trailed down her neck. They were tangled up in the back seat of the truck making out. Kinsley knew it was pretty cliché, but she didn't care; she needed him _now._

"It's pretty sexy," he agreed pulling his shirt over his head.

Jake fell back on Kinsley, his lips crashing against hers. He could taste the vanilla lip gloss on her lips as he ran his hands up and down her body. Only for a moment their hungry lips parted and that was to yank her dress over her head.

Jake undid her bra pulling her on top of him. She kicked her shoes off fumbling for the buckle of his belt. Getting it undone she pushed his pants off of his legs.

* * *

Kinsley rest her head on Jake's bare chest tangling her fingers with his. His free hand was running through her messy blond hair. Absentmindedly, she traced invisible shapes on Jake's toned abdomen.

"Good thing you can't get pregnant," he joked.

"Wouldn't want that," she chuckled.

It was quiet after her laughter died away. They just laid there not wanting to move our untangle themselves. Kinsley was the one to pull away a half an hour later.

"I need to get home before Ms. Pillsbury starts to worry."

She pulled her dress back on leaving her bra on the floor of the truck. She slipped her shoes back on tying the bows around her ankles. Jake pulled his jeans back on watching her climb back into the front seat of the truck. He followed her into the driver's seat and pulled his shirt back on over his head.

They were silent as they drove back to the Shuester residence, but it was comfortable. Kinsley leaned over and pecked Jake quickly on the lips before climbing out.

"See you tonight," she called over her shoulder slamming the car door. She stood in front of the truck, the head lights illuminating her whole body. A smile spread on her lips as she waved to him. He waved back watching her walk up the front steps and the screen door slam behind her as she disappeared into the house.

Jake backed out of the driveway with a grin on his lips. He didn't even notice how big he was smiling until he walked through the door and dropped his keys on the end table. His mother walked down the hallway and met him in the doorway.

"That good of a date, huh?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest. Jake didn't reply just rolled his eyes flopping onto the couch. "You must really like her; I haven't seen you this happy about a girl since, well, ever."

"It's gonna work out," Jake smiled over at his mother. "We could actually be a screwed up little family."

* * *

Kinsley walked through the door finding Will and Emma sitting at the table. At the sight of her both of them rise to their feet noticing how bid her smile was. She leaned into the door as it closed behind her.

"How did it go?" Will asked.

"It was amazing," Kinsley gushed clasping her hands on her chest.

"So is it gonna work out?" Emma asked standing in front of the younger girl.

"It's gonna work," Kinsley cried. The two girls jumped around squealing and hugging each other. Will watched chuckling to himself watching the very teenage display going on in the entry way. When the two were done jumping around Kinsley flung her arms around Mr. Shue's neck and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back smiling to himself.

"And he even brought you home before curfew," he joked as she pulled away. "I like this boy."

Kinsley chuckled at his small joke as she walked down the hall toward her room. When the door clicked shut behind her, she pulled the dress over her head and dropped it into the hamper at the end of her dresser. She kicked her shoes into her closet and pulled out some short athletic shorts, underwear because hers were still lying on the floor of the truck, a black sports bra and one of Jake's hoodies. She pulled the clothes on pulling her phone off of her nightstand.

_'Hi,'_ she typed sending it to Jake. After switching off the light, she turned on the lamp and crawled beneath the covers. The phone vibrated and she looked at it.

_'What's up?_' Jake replied.

_'Laying in bed. What about you?'_ Kinsley sent back to him.

_'Watching Criminal Minds.'_

Kinsley scoffed at his answer before typing out her response.

_'You have an unhealthy obsession with that show.'_

_'It's a good show.'_

_'Whatever.'_ Kinsley yawned loudly pressing send on her phone. Within seconds the new message icon was blinking on her screen.

_'Night, Kinse. I know you're probably about to pass out.'_

* * *

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19: Victorious

**I own nothing. Especially not I Guess We're Cool by Cassedee Pope, Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by the Fallout Boys, or Blow by Ke$ha.**

* * *

"Mr. Shue," Kinsley asked running into the auditorium. "Before was start can I do one quick song? _Please."_

He saw the twinkle of desperation in her blue eyes and knew that there wasn't any possible was he'd be able to day no to her. Sighing, Will nodded and watched her climb the steps of the stage. She handed her sheet music to the band members and found her place in the spotlight. As the music started, she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"There's something about how you look at me I can tell that you're for real. My heartbeat pounds and my head spins 'round. Is this how forever feels?" Kinsley started singing, her playing with the hem of her little sundress.

"Gonna take a chance, gonna take your hand, gonna let the real me show. Baby, just sit back and try not to laugh. There's a few things you should know," she trailed off gripping the microphone in her hand.

"I'm gonna get jealous. I can get moody when my hair's a mess and I cry over nothing, oh, oh, oh, oh," she belted out the lyrics twirling around the stage. "I'm gonna ask all about your ex. Gonna be late 'cause I can't choose which dress. These are things I must confess, oh, oh, oh, oh. And if you're okay with that then I'm okay with you. And if you'll always have my back I guess we're cool."

There was a genuine grin on Kinsley's lips and it was obvious that she was having fun. Her eyes kept finding Jake who was smiling at her, though she doubted he even realized she was singing about him.

"If I've learned one thing you should never bring any secrets into love 'cause the things you hide they build up inside and I don't want that for us. I'm a little scared 'cause I wanna share the best of me with you, but along with that comes a few red flags.  
You should know what you're getting into," Kinsley sang as she walked along the edge of the stage like it was a balance beam.

"I'm gonna get jealous," she sang loudly jumping off the stage. As she continued down to sing, she walked down the aisle dancing around a little. "I can get moody when my hair's a mess and I cry over nothing, oh, oh, oh, oh. I'm gonna ask all about your ex. Gonna be late 'cause I can't choose which dress. These are things I must confess, oh, oh, oh, oh. And if you're okay with that then I'm okay with you. And if you'll always have my back, I guess we're cool."

Kinsley stopped in front of Jake grabbing his hand and he suddenly realized that she was singing to him.

"Yeah, yeah, put my heart out on the table. Yeah, yeah, and you didn't run away. Yeah, yeah, love me if you're able," she sang breathlessly for the first time in awhile making herself vulnerable. "Even though I get jealous, I can get moody when my hair's a mess. And I cry over nothing, oh, oh, oh, oh."  
"I'm gonna ask all about your ex," she sang as the music picked up again. "Gonna be late 'cause I can't choose which dress. These are things I must confess, oh, oh, oh, oh."  
"And if you're okay with that then I'm okay with you. Glad I got this off my chest, so are we cool?" Kinsley finished with a hopeful look spreading across her features.

"Yes," Jake laughed picking up the girl in front of him and kissing her hard on the mouth. The sound of applause filled the room, but they couldn't hear it.

"Always," Jake whispered leaning his forehead against hers.

Kinsley through her head back smiling, her feet dangling off the ground.

"I love you, Kinsley Marie August," Jake smiled.

"I love you more, Jacob David Puckerman," Kinsley countered.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Jake joked pecking her on the lips again. Or maybe it wasn't a joke, he had a ring box in his pocket. Sure it was cheap and Kinsley deserved better, but it was something.

* * *

The boys lined up on the stage with hats using the brim to hide their eyes. They all had on suits with white dress shirts and the same thin black tie. The lights on stage were off completely and white spotlights moved around the stage illuminating them. Each one was posed –most likely with instruction from Jake –as the music began playing.

"I'm gonna make it bend and break," Sam and Ryder started walking to the front of the stage.  
"Say a prayer but let the good times roll in case God doesn't show," Joe and Blaine sang looking up.  
"And I want these words to make things right, but it's the wrongs that make the words come to life," they all sang their voices blending together.  
"'Who does he think he is?' If that's the worst you got better put your fingers back to the keys," Jake sang.  
"One night and one more time. Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great. He tastes like you only sweeter. One night, yeah, and one more time. Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories See, he tastes like you only sweeter," they all sang. The movements were carefully choreographed as the moved across the stage with perfect ease.  
"Been looking forward to the future, but my eyesight is going bad. And this crystal ball it's always cloudy except for when you look into the past. One night stand," Artie sang.  
"One night and one more time. Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great. He tastes like you only sweeter. One night, yeah, and one more time. Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories."

Everyone watched as Jake launched himself into a standing back-flip.  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter," Jake sang landing on his feet effortlessly.  
"They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers in hotel rooms collecting page six lovers," Ryder took over.

"Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes. I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa," Sam sang stepping in line next to Ryder.  
"One night and one more time. Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great," Joe sang loudly.

"He tastes like you, only sweeter. One night, yeah, and one more time. Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories. See, he tastes like you only sweeter," Blaine belted out.  
"One night and one more time. Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great," Artie sang.

"He tastes like you only sweeter," Sam sang.  
"One night, yeah, and one more time," Jake sang.  
"Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories," they all sang together.  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter," Ryder finished, the music ending. The girls cheered loudly jumping up and down.

* * *

In a line the girls walked onto the stage in different outfits. Jake couldn't take his eyes off of Kinsley's wardrobe choice. She had pulled on extremely short jean shorts with the American flag printed on the legs, a black tank top with a skull on it that revealed her belly button, black high-tops, and a black snap back with paint splattered on it. Her hair was straightened, she had made her eyes look huge with eyeliner and black eye shadow, her lips were bright red and she walked like she owned the place. They posed themselves on the stage in various positions that made the guys squirm. Kinsley, of course, stood in the middle of the line with one arm in the air, a hand on her hip, her back was turned to the crowd and her head was tilted. The sound of her haunting laughter filled the auditorium.

"Dance," she demanded peeking over her shoulder as the music started. The girls moved around the stage trying and succeeding to be very sexy. Kinsley turned around to face the audience and strut to the front of the stage. "Back door cracked, we don't need a key, we get in _for free_, no V.I.P. sleaze."

"Drink that Kool-Aid follow my lead. Now you're one of us, you're coming with me," Unique sang.

"It's time to kill the lights and shut the DJ down. Tonight we're taking over, no one's getting out," Kitty sang.  
"This place's about to blow-oh-oh-oh! Blow-oh-oh-oh," Marley belted out.  
"This place's about to blow-oh-oh-oh! Blow-oh-oh-oh," Tina repeated.

"This place's about to blow-oh-oh-oh! Blow-oh-oh-oh," Kinsley sang.

"This place's about to blow-oh-oh-oh! Blow-oh-oh-oh," they all shouted together.

The dance they were doing was clearly choreographed specially by Kinsley. She was right, it was unbelievably sexy.

"Now what? What? We're taking control. We get what we want. We do what you don't," Kitty sang and Kinsley grinded on her. The guys in the audience went crazy, but that was kind of the desired affect.

"Dirt and glitter cover the floor. We're pretty and sick. We're young and we're bored," Unique sang.

"It's time to lose your mind and let the crazy out. Tonight we're taking names 'cause we don't mess around," Marley and Kinsley sang.

As the chorus came again the girls started dancing perfectly in sync. Jake wondered how much practice time they had put into it.

"Go, go, go, go insane, go insane. Throw some glitter, make it rain on 'em," Tina sang.

"Let me see them Hanes, let me, let me see them Hanes. Go insane, go insane. Throw some glitter, make it rain on 'em. Let me see them Hanes, let me, let me see them Hanes," the girls sang together.

"We are taking over..." Kinsley sang stepping to the front of the stage. She took her hat off throwing it behind her and flipped her hair. "Get used to it ok..."

"Oh, this place about to blow-oh-oh-oh! Blow-oh-oh-oh," the girls sang together repeating it twice.

"This place about to blow..." Kinsley finished as all the girls posed in a formation. For Kinsley, that meant dropping into the splits in the middle of the group. The guys went crazier than the girls had cupping their hands around their mouths and shouting. It was very clear, even without Rachel's saying so that the girls –for the first time ever –reigned victorious.

* * *

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20: Responsibility

**I own nothing. Also, I was watching Glee on Netflix the other day and discovered that Nationals are supposed to be held in LA so I'm going to change it in my story to that as well. I do not own Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavigne.**

* * *

Rachel walked along the stage quietly just thinking. It was funny how much had happened in this room between her and Finn. The first time she saw him and scared him out of his mind. Their first kiss sophomore year; it seemed like so many years ago. And when he proposed to her a year ago. It really had only been a year ago. She had forgotten that, but so much had happened since then. So much had changed. And he died.

"I can be tough," she sang. "I can be strong, but with you it's not like that at all."

"There's a girl that gives a shit behind this wall. You just walked through it. And I remember all those crazy things you said. You left them running through my head. You're always there, you're everywhere. But right now I wish you were here."

Rachel could see it all happening around her as the words came across her lips. She hated that he wasn't here anymore; hated that he had left her here to deal with everything on her own. He had been her first everything. First kiss, first real love, first time drunk, first heartbreak and he had been her first time. She wanted to share more firsts with him, but she would never get the chance. He wouldn't be there when she performed in her first Broadway musical, her first –and only –time down the aisle or even their first child.

"All those crazy things we did. Didn't think about it just went with it. You're always there, you're everywhere, but right now I wish you were here."

Over the years, Finn had talked her into a lot of things and had usually been there to rescue her when they went south. And he said some really stupid stuff, but he always had meant the best. Rachel knew he loved her, but she didn't know if he knew she love him. He said he knew, but she was never sure if he actually believed it.

"Damn, Damn, Damn. What'd I do to have you here, here, here. I wish you were here. Damn, damn, damn. What'd I do to have you near, near, near. I wish you were here."

She would give anything to feel his arms around her again and see his dopey grin. To hear him say that he loved her.

"I love the way you are. It's who I am, don't have to try hard. We always say, say it like it is. And the truth is that I really miss all those crazy things you said, left them running through my head. You're always there, you're everywhere, but right now I wish you were here," Rachel belted out a few tears in her eyes.

"All those crazy things we did, didn't think about it just went with it. You're always there, you're everywhere, but right now I wish you were here. Damn, damn, damn what'd I do to have you here, here, here. I wish you were here. Damn, damn, damn what'd I do to have you near, near, near. I wish you were here."

"No, I don't wanna let go. I just wanna let you know that I never wanna let go. No, I don't wanna let go. I just wanna let you know that I never wanna let go. Damn, damn, damn, what I'd do to have you here, here, here. I wish you were here. Damn, damn, damn, what I'd do to have you near, near, near. I wish you were here."

"Was that about him?" Kinsley asked walking down the aisle. She leaned up against the stage resting her chin on her folded arms.

"Yeah," Rachel said smiling weakly.

"Do you miss him?" Kinsley asked. It was a stupid question, she knew it.

"All the time," Rachel said tears welling in her eyes.

"What was it like?" Kinsley asked climbing up on the stage and sitting with her legs dangling over the edge. "Losing someone."

"I thought I was going to die," Rachel said sitting next to the younger girl. "It was like I couldn't breathe, so I decided I wasn't going to think about it. I didn't cry for a few weeks, I was fighting it so hard. I thought if I started to cry, I wouldn't ever stop."

"I didn't really know him," Kinsley said. "But I always knew he was a great person."

"He was the best person I ever met and he picked me out of all people he could've had."

"On the first day of high school," Kinsley smiled. "I got lost trying to find the locker rooms for Cheerio tryouts. I was literally freaking out in the hallway and he stopped me. He thought I was having a seizure and started spazing out."

Rachel laughed along with Kinsley.

"Once I calmed him down, he gave me directions to the boys' locker rooms, not the girls'."

"He was clueless a lot of the time," Rachel chuckled wiping the tears off of her cheeks. "But he meant the best."

"I don't know him the way everyone else does," Kinsley said. "That's why I never felt like I belonged in the choir room, because I hadn't been through as much as the others had together. I am the outsider, even now. I wasn't even there for this years' crisis."

"Well, you were kind of in a coma then," Rachel said.

"But, I'm not part of the family," Kinsley whispered.

"Trust me," Rachel said wrapping her arms around Kinsley's shoulders. "You're a member of the family. It's obvious to everyone that without you they wouldn't be they same."

"You know, Rachel, you really aren't as bad as everyone around here says you are," Kinsley smiled.

"Thanks," Rachel said. "I think."

"It was a compliment," Kinsley chuckled.

"Well, Kinsley, you are definitely as talented, maybe even more, than people give you credit for."

"Thanks," Kinsley smiled. "You know when I tried out for Glee club it was to be a dancer, not a singer. I didn't think I could sing until I had been in the club for two months."

"You can definitely sing," Rachel chuckled.

"Well, I know that _now_," Kinsley said.

It was quiet for a minute before Rachel said something

"So, you and little Puckerman, huh?" Rachel said bumping her shoulder into Kinsley's.

"Yeah," Kinsley blushed looking at her hands.

"I heard from Tina about how your relationship started."

"You probably think I'm a slut, then."

"No," Rachel said. "I don't."

"You probably heard that I'm pregnant, too."

"Yeah," Rachel replied. "I'm actually impressed by you."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're taking responsibility for you mistakes and Jake told me that you wanted to keep it."

Kinsley smiled standing up and extended her hands to Rachel. The brunette took the hands and let the younger girl pull her to her feet.

"Enough of emotional stuff, there's a meeting in the choir room," Kinsley said hopping off the stage.

* * *

**I know it wasn't my best work, but every story needs a little fluff. Also, I'm well aware that this chapter was a lot of dialouge, so I apologize.**

**Love,**

**Kaylie**


	21. Chapter 21: Prom (part 1)

**I own nothing. I don't own ****Ho! Hey! ****by the Lumineers or ****For The First Time**** by the Script.**

* * *

Prom. The most exciting and horrifying time of year. Everyone dressed up and went all out, but the Glee club, as always was the entertainment. That meant all of the members, even the under classmen, were being dragged to the dance. It wouldn't be the first Prom Kinsley had been to. She had been dating a senior freshman year and had gone with him. She didn't remember much of it through the alcohol fog that covered that night. But, she did remember waking up in the bed of a truck in a dress that wasn't hers and curled up with a junior. It took two days to get over that hangover, but it hadn't been the first time.

This year, her and Jake were gonna go together. They were going to Breadstix with everyone else in Glee club, taking pictures in front of the fountain outside the mall and then they were going to sing most of the night. She had her dress picked out and everything. Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury had given her, despite her resistance, one hundred dollars for a dress and shoes.

Kitty and Marley met her at the mall and the three girls spent quite a few hours trying to find suitable dresses to wear. The other two had fond a dress and shoes, but Kinsley hadn't. She was getting frustrated with the fact that she didn't really like much and the things she did like wouldn't zip in the back. It wasn't until then had she realized her usually flat stomach beginning to round out a little and her hips starting to widen.

In fact, she had pretty much given up. Then, as the girls were sitting down at tables in the food court with strawberry milkshakes –Kinsley had been craving them like crazy lately –she saw it. It was in the window of a boutique with a name she couldn't pronounce. Without saying anything, Kinsley stood up and walked over ignoring the others' questioning. Huffing, Marley and Kitty gathered their things, careful not to forget to grab Kinsley's milkshake, and followed after her. By the time they walked through the door, she had already grabbed a dress off the rack and was locking herself in fitting room.

Looking in the mirror, Kinsley peeled her t-shirt and shorts away from her body. Pulling the dress off of the hanger she kicked her red converse off. She slipped into it easily and zipped it pulling her hair out of the back. It was a skin-tight red dress with thin straps and barely reached mid-thigh. It hugged her body in all of the right places, outlining her new curves. She smiled at herself in the mirror before walking back out into the store.

Kitty and Marley were waiting for her and the second they saw her, their eyes lit up.

"What do you think?" Kinsley asked smiling.

"It's perfect," Marley gasped.

"You look… amazing," Kitty said struggling to find a word to actually explain how the dress looked on her.

"You really think so," Kinsley asked examining herself in the three-way mirror.

"Yeah," Marley said.

"Do you like it?" Kitty asked.

"I love it," Kinsley replied turning to look at the girls behind her.

"And," Kitty said looking at the tag. "It's fifty bucks."

So, Kinsley put her clothes back on and hung the dress on the hanger. She paid the cashier for the dress and walked with the bag in hand smiling. Less than two minutes later, they found themselves in the shoe store and Kinsley was trying her best not to trip over the heels.

* * *

Kinsley walked down the hallway quietly peeking around the corner. She could hear Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury talking about something in hushed tones with Jake. Smoothing down her dress, she walked into the room not meeting anyone's gaze. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, but she didn't want to see the looks on their faces.

"Wow," Jake gasped taking in her appearance. Her hair was curly resting on her shoulders, light eye shadow was dusted on her eyelids, cherry Chapstick smeared on her lips, he marveled at the way her dress looked on her and she had stepped into black pumps that just looked painful.

Blushing, Kinsley looked up at the people surrounding her.

"Let me take a picture," Emma said running into the kitchen. She returned a few seconds later holding a camera in hand. Smiling, she posed the two teenagers in front of the fireplace. She snapped several pictures of the couple; Kinsley standing in front of Jake with his arms on either side of her waist, one with the two standing side by side with their arms snaked around each other, and then a few caught by accident. One of Jake pressing a kiss to Kinsley's cheek and another of the two laughing. The last one was of Jake bent down so his head was close to her stomach. He was kissing the small bump, though you couldn't tell it was there unless you were really looking, and she was laughing at him.

* * *

Hand in hand, Kinsley and Jake walked to the table of their friends in the middle of the restaurant. They slid into the booth joining the conversation easily. Kinsley smiled resting her head on her hand and looking around the table. She sat between Ryder and Jake, two of the most important guys in her life. Kitty was sitting next to Ryder laughing at something Unique had said. Marley sat next to Joe pushing the straggling peas around her plate. Sam was trying to explain some impression that he had just done to Sugar who was clueless. Tina and Blaine were talking about something that Kinsley couldn't make out. Though it was unlikely and would've thought you were delusional if you had told her that seven months ago, but this was her family. These people surrounding her, they cared more about her than her biological family ever had.

* * *

The entire Glee club stood at microphones standing with their hands at their sides. The music started and they all took a step back. "Ho!" They all shouted. "Hey!"  
"Ho!" They repeated. "Hey!"  
"I've been trying to do it right. I've been living a lonely life. I've been sleeping here instead. I've been sleeping in my bed, sleeping in my bed," Kinsley started singing standing closer to the microphone.  
"Hey! Ho!" The rest of the club shouted.  
"So show me family. All the blood that I would bleed. I don't know where I belong. I don't know where I went wrong, but I can write a song," Kitty sang.  
"I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart. I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet," they all sang together.  
"I don't think you're right for him. Look at what it might have been if you took a bus to China Town. I'd be standing on Canal and Bowery," Sam sang.  
"And she'd be standing next to me," all the boys sang.  
"I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart. I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart," the girls sang.

"Love – we need it now," Kinsley sang looking over to Jake who smiled back at her.  
"Let's hope for some. So, we're bleeding out," Blaine sang.  
"I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart," Marley sang.  
"I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet," Jake sang.  
"Ho!" Ryder shouted. "Hey!"  
"Ho!" They all shouted.  
"The last one," Joe said into the microphone.  
"Hey!" They finished smiling.

* * *

The guys stood on the stage now with microphones in their hands.

"She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart. While I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar," Ryder sang.

"And we don't know how, how we got into this mad situation. Only doing things out of frustration," Sam sang.  
"Trying to make it work but man these times are hard," Jake sang.  
"She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time. I've got a new job now on the unemployment line," Joe sang.

"And we don't know how, how we got into this mess. Is it god's test? Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best," Sam sang.

"Trying to make it work but man these times are hard," Jake sang.  
"But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine, shit talking up all night, saying things we haven't for a while, a while, yeah," Ryder sang.  
"We're smiling but we're close to tears, even after all these years. We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time," the guys all sang together.  
"She's in line at the Dole with her head held high. While I just lost my job, but didn't lose my pride," Blaine sang.  
"But we both know how, how we're gonna make it work when it hurts. When you pick yourself up, you get kicked to the dirt," Sam sang/  
"Trying to make it work but, man, these times are hard," Joe sang.  
"But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine, shit talking up all night, doing things we haven't for a while, a while yeah," Ryder sang.  
"We're smiling but we're close to tears, even after all these years, we just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time," Jake sang.  
"Yeah," they all sang. "Drinking old cheap bottles of wine, shit talking up all night, saying things we haven't for a while. We're smiling but we're close to tears, even after all these years, we just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time."  
"Ooooo.., yeah, for the first time. Ooooo.., oh, for the first time. Yeah, for the first time," Blaine sang.  
"Just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time," Joe sang.  
"Oh, these times are hard. Yeah, they're making us crazy. Don't give up on me baby," Jake finished his eyes finding Kinsley in the crowd.

* * *

**Please review.**

**Love,**

**Kaylie**


	22. Chapter 22: Prom (Part 2)

**I don't own Wanted You More by Lady Antebellem or Glee.**

* * *

Kinsley stepped onto stage with Sam standing next to her. They both held microphones in their hands trying their best not to laugh. They were getting ready to sing a duet that just happened to be a love song. The funniest thing about it was they were never, ever, _ever_ going to be involved. The entire time they were rehearsing they kept laughing at each other and cracking jokes.

"I kept waiting on a reason and a call that never came. No, I never saw it coming something in you must have changed," Kinsley sang smiling at Sam  
"All the words unspoken, promises broken. I cried for so long. Wasted too much time, should've seen the signs. Now I know just what went wrong," Sam sang looking over at Kinsley grinning back at her.  
"I guess I wanted you more. And looking back now, I'm sure. I wanted you more. I guess I wanted you more," Sam and Kinsley sang together.  
"All the nights we spent, just talking of the things we wanted out of life. Making plans and dreams together. Wish I'd seen, I was just too blind," Kinsley sang as Sam made a weird face at her. She chuckled as Sam started singing.  
"My heart was open, exposed and hoping. For you to lay it on the line. In the end it seemed there was no room for me. Still, I tried to change your mind," Sam sang.  
"I guess I wanted you more and looking back now, I'm sure. I wanted you more. I guess I wanted you more," they belted out together facing each other. They walked toward each other clearly having fun.  
"Oh, I don't need you. I don't need you anymore," Sam sang pressing his open palm against Kinsley's.  
"I guess I wanted you more and looking back now, I'm sure. I wanted you more. I guess I wanted you more," they sang together.  
"I don't need you," Sam sang.

"I don't need you anymore," Kinsley finished softy as the music died away.

Sam pulled Kinsley against him both of them laughing. He whispered an impression in her ear causing her to pull away from him chuckling.

"You were amazing," Kinsley smiled to him as they walked down the steps of the make-shift stage set up in the gym.

"Thanks," Sam said.

Kinsley wove through the crowds of people searching for Jake. She found him standing by the refreshments table sipping on some punch. He offered her a cup and she shook her head.

"Can't risk the alcohol," Kinsley said placing a hand on her stomach.

"Right," Jake said. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure."

Kinsley let him lead her to the middle of the floor and pressed up against him. The two swayed against each other just talking. They talked mostly about the baby, a little bit about Nationals which they were leaving for in the morning, but mostly about their baby.

"I know it's a little early to think about it, but shouldn't we try to pick out some names?" Jake asked.

"I have a book, but I wanted to wait to look over it with you. I thought it would give us something to do on the plane tomorrow," Kinsley replied.

"Actually, that's a good idea," Jake said.

"Did you have any ideas?" Kinsley asked resting her head on Jake's chest.

"No," Jake said. "What about you?"

"I want the baby to have your name," Kinsley said.

"Why?" Jake asked kissing her head. His name didn't do anyone any good. Whenever anyone heard Puckerman, they automatically thought about his father. The town playboy.

"Because if the baby has my name, everyone they ever meet will know who their grandparents are and I don't want them to know that my parents didn't want them."

"Kinse," Jake whispered brushing a stray hair out of her eyes. He could see tears glazing over her big blue eyes and a few were already sliding down her cheeks.

"It's a small town, Jake. Everyone would know," Kinsley replied.

"Okay," Jake said.

Neither of them said anything, but stayed there tangled in each other. Jake held her against his body knowing that he never wanted to let her go. Kinsley clung to him almost like she was terrified she was going to lose him if she ever let go.

Ryder watched this with Kitty from a few feet away. They too were slow dancing to the music playing through the speakers, but it wasn't as intimate as the other couple. They hadn't been through as much together. They might have know each other's biggest secret, but they hadn't gone through it together. But Kitty still liked him after those few weeks that they were hanging out a lot, but she liked Artie too. Artie hadn't hurt her and that was very important. Honestly, she had been cold to Ryder ever since he ditched her for Catfish. She wouldn't even have been danced with him if Artie hadn't been on stage singing a song with Joe.

Although she was mad at him, she hadn't found it in herself to cut him out of her life completely yet. He kept sneaking up on her when she didn't expect him to. Like at Breadstix earlier, he just slid into the booth next to her like he hadn't outright rejected her after she told him her secret.

He did though. He had said no to her when for the first time since she came to this school, she was actually being open. She had made herself vulnerable once and never planned to do it again. It took a shot at her pride and she had the same feeling in her chest like the one she got when the girls in middle school teased her. She had forgotten how much it hurt, but she hadn't forgotten that she never wanted to feel that way again.

"Kitty," Ryder said pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Mhmm?" Kitty asked not trusting her voice.

"I'm really sorry about what happened back in November," Ryder said. "I was so caught up in finding this perfect girl that I didn't realize what was standing right in front of me."

"Don't worry about it," Kitty said with a blank face. "It's not that big of a deal."

"But, it was a big deal," Ryder said. "You told me your secret and I told you I'd never hurt you. Then, I turned around and did exactly that. You went out on a limb and made yourself vulnerable and I shut you down."

"Really," Kitty reassured. "I'm fine. Don't flatter yourself."

"I know you're lying," Ryder stated. "You won't meet my eyes and your grip on the back of my neck tightened. I can feel your heartbeat flutter faster against my chest. And I heard you crying in the choir room to Marley about it after we won Regional's."

"Oh," Kitty whispered looking down at their feet.

"I really am sorry," Ryder said using his thumb to push her chin up so she would meet his gaze. "I hope you can forgive me."

Kitty pulled away from him and looked him over for a minute. Usually, she was pretty good at reading people, but right now she didn't know what he was doing or what he was playing. All she could see was a hint of a smile and a twinkle in his big brown eyes. Sighing, Kitty extended her hand.

"Friends?" She smiled.

Ryder grabbed her hand and pulled her against him. He could feel her tense up as his arms wrapped around her body.

"Friends," he whispered heavily in her ear.

She relaxed in his embrace smiling to herself. Softly, she hugged him back not really wanting to pull away. Kitty felt safe with him and that wasn't a feeling she was used to. But it was a feeling she longed to feel again.

* * *

**Review!  
Love,**  
**Kaylie**


	23. Chapter 23: Flying

"Kinsley," Emma whispered softly rubbing said girl's back.

She groaned in response and buried herself further under the blankets.

"Honey, you have to leave in an hour to go to the airport."

"Five more minutes," Kinsley whined.

"I'm making French toast," Emma informed standing up with her hands on her waist.

She felt like such a mother, it was amazing.

"I'll be ready in ten minutes," Kinsley replied jumping out of bed suddenly very motivated.

Emma laughed to herself shaking her head as she left the room and walked down the hallway. She saw Will sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a pile of paper in front of him. Tucked toward the bottom was today's paper, but it hadn't been touched yet, Will was too busy skimming over the set list for National's for the one hundredth time.

"Morning," Emma said sliding a plate of French toast across the table to him. It was drenched in maple syrup and there was a dusting of powdered sugar over the top that kind of looked like snow.

"Morning," Will replied.

"This looks amazing."

"Thanks," Emma smiled. "You ready for Nationals?"

"Yeah," Will sighed.

"Are you?"

"I'm definitely ready to go to LA for two weeks, that's for sure," Emma chuckled.

"That will be nice," Will agreed.

He took a few bites of the breakfast masterpiece in front of him and reveled at the taste. Emma didn't cook a lot because it was messy, but when she did, it was always amazing. Kinsley trudged into the kitchen dressed in purple tights, dark jean shorts, a white and gray stripped sweater, black combat boots and her hair braided messily down her back. She grabbed a plate out of the cabinet and put a piece of French toast on it. On her way to the table, she took the mug of coffee Emma handed her with a smile. She sat at the table across from Will who slid her the maple syrup not looking up from his pile of papers.

"What time does the plane leave?" Kinsley asked swallowing.

"Nine thirty, but we're supposed to meet everyone there at eight to make sure we have everything," Will replied.

Kinsley nodded her head taking a sip of her coffee. Emma smiled to herself leaning up against the end of the counter with a cup of orange juice in her hand. They were a family. A weird, screwed up family, but still a family. Even though Kinsley wasn't theirs biologically, she was theirs. They loved her like she was their daughter and Emma honestly didn't know what she would do if she woke up one morning to find Kinsley was gone. She still did want a baby, but she was happy to have a girl like Kinsley in her house. Sure she had made a few mistakes, but she was still a really good girl.

"We should be heading out," Will said standing up. He grabbed both his and Kinsley's plate and put them in the sink.

* * *

After a few minutes they were pulling out of the driveway piled into the car. They stopped to pick up Ryder and Jake at the Puck's apartment on the way to the airport. The three teenagers were crammed in the back seat with Kinsley smooshed in the middle of the two boys.

"It's one of the side effects of being small," Ryder teased.

She didn't mind that much though, she like sitting between her boys; it made her feel safe. And she was happy it was the two of them and not a couple of strangers.

"How you doing back there?" Will asked glancing at them in the rearview mirror.

"I'm pretty squished," Kinsley said.

Ryder and Jake looked at each other mischievously nodding their heads. In sync, they both moved closer to Kinsley sandwiching her between them even tighter. Kinsley let out a squeak trying her best to push them away from her. It didn't work though, they were a lot stronger than her. With a huff she gave up, her lips forming into a perfect little pout. The guys moved back to their seats laughing and high-fiving over Kinsley's head.

"I hate you guys," Kinsley muttered crossing her arms over her chest.

"You love us and you know it," Jake said.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Kinsley said.

* * *

Kinsley sat in her plane seat, ear buds in her ears with her legs draped over Jake's lap. Ryder sat on the other side of her snoring away with a half eaten bag of peanuts spilled in his was reading a magazine and playing with the laces on Kinsley's boots. He smiled to himself hearing the sound of her muttering the words of the song quietly to herself. He looked over at her with a big grin on his lips. She was so beautiful when she wasn't trying to be. Her wavy blonde hair was falling out of her braid and he noticed the only makeup she was wearing was cherry Chapstick. Her blue eyes stood out more when she didn't have eye shadow or mascara on. He wished she recognized that.

"What are you staring at?" Kinsley asked pulling her earphones out of her ears.

"How beautiful you are," Jake replied.

"Do you know how cliché that sounded?" Kinsley snorted trying to hide the blush spreading over her cheeks. "I thinks it sounded cute," Ryder yawned brushing the peanuts off his lap.

"Because you guys are both clueless when it comes to girls," Kinsley stated shifting in her seat so she was sitting normally. Both boys gasped faking offense.

"I'll have you know," Ryder said matter of factly. "I am quite amazing with the ladies." "Oh, yeah?" Kinsley asked.

"When was the last time you talked to a girl who wasn't in Glee club?"

When Ryder opened his mouth to answer, Kinsley cut him off.

"And a girl you're related to doesn't count," she continued. He shut his mouth scowling and Jake laughed at him.

The Glee club climbed off the plane stepping into the warm LA air. Other glee clubs from all over America crowed around the airport keeping mainly to themselves. Kinsley whispered something into Artie's ear and then into Sam's with a devilish smirk on her lips. Both Ryder and Jake looked at each other and knew she was scheming. Sam whispered the plan into their ears and they agreed. Artie pulled his guitar out of the case and Ryder grabbed his drum sticks. He was going to have to improvise. Sam and Jake stood in front of Kinsley who stepped onto one of the plastic airport chairs.

"What are you doing?" Tina asked.

"LA needs to know that the New Directions have arrived," Kinsley said smiling.


End file.
